Sad, but True
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: Inuyasha is seen with Kikyo again kissing, and Kagome's heart is broken. She throws the jewel shards at him and says she will never return. But litte do they know she still had one shard left with her.Will the two ever meet again amd confess their love 15
1. Mistake

Evelyn- Ok guys I have to say this is a sad fic, but don't worry it won't make you cry or anything…..I hope

Inuyasha- Wow! You are such a sap!

Evelyn- Shut up!!

Inuyasha- (Sticks tongue out with arms crossed) you can't stop me

Evelyn- Oh really… (Sneaky smile appears)

Evelyn- (Types sit into the computer)

Inuyasha- (Meets his old friend Senior Dirt) (Muffles from the ground) You wench!

Evelyn- Mwa Hahahah

Evelyn- Well this is a sad fic, but maybe it will turn out happy so please review after this chappie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story: Sad, but True

Chapter: Mistake

In feudal Japan the frosted crescent moon high above was glowing down on the fresh dewed grass, its lust shining the forest through cracks of tree branches. It illuminated the sky, lighting up the area of the Bone Eater's Well. It's image reflecting in near puddles.

The wind having the long slender branches sway in the breeze, splitting the moist blades of grass. Crickets scattered around the damp earth singing their nightly tunes having the effect of calming people with their peaceful chirps. Everyone except a teenage girl wearing her green school outfit which was damp from the light drizzle and filled with mud stains from sliding into a mud puddle.

She was perched on the sturdy ledge of the well, her body racked with soft sobs that were softer than a whisper. Her raven hair that usually swayed beautifully in the breeze, shining in sun's rays was now also dripping and scattered wildly across her shoulders. The drips of rain came falling from her locks and onto to her delicate skin which sent shivers down her spine. She had a cut from a tree branch.

Her hands caressing her face as her tears slid down from her chocolate brown eyes down her soft pale skin. She stilled sat weeping, her eyes held much sadness from Inuyasha's betrayel.

----------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Kagome was wandering through the forest trying to find Inuyasha who suddenly disappeared half an hour ago. Kagome swiped at a branch who was in her way, the hanyou had said he would be back in a few minutes from his walk. _

_Kagome's muscles stiffened forming frightening images of Inuyasha dead or injured on the forest floor covered in blood that she could only view swiveling into her mind, sending shivers from the tips of her fingers to her toes. She jumped a little when she heard a snowy white owl spotted with black circles featured on his ruffled feathers hoot from the inside of his perch in a oak tree. _

_As twigs snapped under her shoes every step she took. The chill of the cool night air swaying her hair around and gently howling by her ears. Her eyes filled with worry as she imagined more horrifying images and quickened her pace through the forest and padding across the earth._

_As she saw the forests rush be her very eyes as it was a memory only that has vanished. Her pace getting faster as she formed images of various demons watching her from hiding spots their eyes filled with lust to kill and the pleasure of it. (Sorry guys I know this is bad) _

_Kagome wasn't paying attention as she ran up the forest floor crushing leaves. A tree branch swiped at her cheek leaving a small thin cut that had a drop of blood fall. Her hand reaching the cut and feeling a drop of warm red liquid fall on her finger. _

_As the young woman reached an opened area she caught of a glimpse of red. Her heart slowed as she knew her Inuyasha was just past this tree and she let a sigh of relief escape her lips that she knew he was safe. As she glimpsed at Inuyasha, her heart started to shatter at the sight before her eyes._

_Inuyasha was there all right, but in the arms of the girl she hated Kikyo. The thing that made her heart break was that they were kissing each other deeply and it appeared that he looked like he was enjoying it. The two were also embracing one another tightly. Of course unaware to her Inuyasha knew she was there and he felt guilt, but he knew it would be better this way._

_As Kikyo spotted Kagome her eyes danced in victory as an evil smile appeared as she kissed Inuyasha more deeply. Inuyasha's eyes filled with disgust as she saw her do this. As Kagome's heart shattered as every second passed she whispered coldly so only he could here._

"_I thought I loved you, but I guess I'm just a little annoying wench that you hated ever since we met," she said as the moon shined on her tears. His ears drooped sadly down onto his head as he felt even more guilt. She sped away from there heading towards the Bone Eater's Well. As she kept racing her eyes were blurry from the tears and slipped on the slippery mud. As her shirt was stained with mud as she looked up and felt that fate was mocking her. The trees seemed to be laughing as there branches swayed towards her._

_End Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome sobbed harder as she ket replaying the memory, crying harder as it came to the image of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing.

------------------------------

Back with Inu

Inuyasha broke out of Kikyo's grasp feeling the guilt wash over him harder and the pain.

_Its better this way, _he thought.

_At least she would have someone better. _Inuyasha looked at the spot where Kagome stood, he stood could feel the scent of salt and…blood?! (Remember the cut)

Inuyasha started to get worried what if she came to him as she was injured and looked for him for help. Inuyasha started to chew his claws starting to become nervous. _What have I done? _Kikyo though was pleased with herself as she finally ruined Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kikyo's cheery mood and felt stupid for choosing someone who didn't care about anyone else's feelings like Kagome."Sorry I got to go," said Inuyasha running following Kagome's scent. Kikyo grew a cold stare as her blood started to boil, her happy mood crumbled as she readied her bow.

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted releasing a bow. As Inuyasha kept running suddenly a bow shot by his face cutting one of his hairs. He looked back into the cold eyes of Kikyo.

"Why?"

"Why! Because Inuyasha you are mine and mine alone!" she laughed as she readied another arrow. "Now come to me like good little puppy." (I know Kikyo would never do this, but yah whatever) Inuyasha's eyes filled with anger as she stared at her not believing that she just shot an arrow at him and those words reminding him when Naraku tricked them.

As he raised a claw in anger he remembered Kagome and let Kikyo go this time. _She is lucky I need to go to the one I truly love. _He leaped away leaving a pissed off Kikyo.

"How dare he ignore me!" she shouted. Soon her twisted mind started developing an evil plan into her mind. Kikyo laughed evily, "Oh you will pay for leaving me here Inuyasha! But don't worry soon you and me will be living in the depths of hell."

---------------------------------------------------

Dun! Dun! Duuuunnn! What will Kikyo do? Oo

Evelyn- Well sorry readers I rushed after that flashback because I ran out of ideas and I need to go start another chapter to my other story

Alexis- Nice job though! Buy it's way too short for me

Evelyn- Sorry!

Inuyasha- I actually agree with the brat

Evelyn- What! You rude little jerk! Don't call her a brat

Inuyasha- Well I can call anyone a brat if I want to

Evelyn- Fine whatever (Whispers to Alexis)

Alexis- Okay! I need some relaxation too, but Wait what do you mean fine I'm not a brat!

Evelyn- Okay fine lets just go

Alexis- (Grumbles)

Inuyasha- What do you mean? I thought you guys were going to start another argument with me? (Looks dumbfounded)

Alexis and Evelyn- (Get beach stuff)

Inuyasha- Where are you two going?

Evelyn- To the beach for a little, will come back in the next chapter oh (Shouts to Kagome and Sango) Want to come?!

Sango and Kagome- Sure! (Get beach stuff and are ready)

Miroku- Oooo (looks at girls with a perverted grin)

Miroku- (Whispers to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- Sick little perv! (Knonks him on head)

Miroku- (Unconscious)

All the girls- (Look at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- You don't want to know

Evelyn- Well okay I think I'm going to have some nightmares thinking of what he was going to do Ahh! I'ts beginning to form images (Clucthes head)

Everyone- (Laughs)

Evelyn- Well please review! And your dead! (glares at Miroku)


	2. Goodbye Forever?

Evelyn- (stretches) well that was pretty fun

Alexis- Yeah (agrees)

Sango- Even better since Miroku didn't do anything (pointing that out)

Kagome- Yup (cheery mood)

Girls including Inu- (nod heads in agreement)

Evelyn- Yah, but my mind is still going crazy and bad images

Everyone- (laugh)

Miroku- (whines) Stop Talking Like I'm Not Here!

Everyone except Roku- (laugh)

Inuyasha- (chuckles a little still) But seriously you don't want to know

Evelyn- Fine I'll just die with curiosity

Miroku- Well I can stop that (whispers to Evelyn)

Evelyn- Eww!!!

Girls- What?

Evelyn- (whispers to others)

Alexis- Ewwwwww!!!!!!!

Girls- Hentai!!!! (All slap)

Miroku- (unconscious)

Inuyasha- Deserves it (kicks perv lightly)

Evelyn- Sorry readers, but you figure it out what a lecher would want to do with four girls at the beach

Sango- EW! Don't remind

Everyone- (giggle)

Evelyn- Well on with Inuyasha trying to get back together with Kagome

Kagome- (gets close-up) Wow I so want to see this

------------------------------------------------------------

**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: Goodbye Forever?**

Inuyasha was leaping through the forest feeling the cool earth below his feet. He was following the scent of Kagome which was jasmine and cherry blossoms with the hint of salt and blood. Every leap he took the more guilt he felt as he remembered how hurt her eyes looked.

_She must have cried _he thought sadly a sad expression covered his usual handsome features and he started to remember the tears falling down her usual cheerful, bright, and joyous face which is now sad, hurt, and held despair because of him which made him almost cry. He started to feel strange of sad and guilt.

As he reached the clearing his breath caught in his throat. In his golden gaze he saw his Kagome weeping on the edge of the Bone Eater's well. Her hands which were formed into fists were rubbing her eyes roughly. Her shirt stained with mud and dirt and her body shaking from her soft sobs that he heard with his sensitive ears. As he crept closer a clawed hand reaching out towards her, he cringed as he heard his foot snap a twig.

Her face snapped up to reveal brown chocolate eyes that were now red and puffy from crying. There was a small thin cut on her cheek which must have been where he smelt the blood. Her frown deepening as she saw the hanyou that broke her heart. Her usual silky raven hair now filled with knots and tangles and her face filled with tears streaks. Her face was showing the emotions of hurt, sadness, and anger.

Right there and then Inuyasha wanted to embrace her, make all her troubles disappear, tell her it will be okay, comfort her, protect her, see her brightest smile, and hear her wonderful laugh. Inuyasha wanted to do this, but he couldn't because he knew she wouldn't let him, he is the one who caused her pain, and she was right to feel angry towards him since he betrayed her with Kikyo.

Kagome felt more tears threatening to spill as she saw him retreat his clawed hand, his hands and arms loosely swinging back to his sides. She turned her head from him trying to prevent him from seeing the new fresh tears that were pouring down her face forming new tear streaks. The scent of salt became stronger which hit Inuyasha's nose like a ton of bricks. He felt the night breeze get colder around him as he piped up to break the long silence.

"Kagome please don't be angry with me," as Inuyasha said this he felt regret since he knew she had every right to. The tension rised, Kagome's eyes burned with fire, he had just kissed Kikyo and he suspects her to forgive him that easily, and this was the last straw.

"No Inuyasha sorry, but I have every right to be angry from all the pain you've caused! You Inuyasha have been sneaking to Kikyo without even telling us! Didn't you think I was and the others were worried for you, you did not know how much pain it caused to see the one you love kiss someone else and not be brave enough to tell they chose that person!"

Kagome's temper decreased a smidge, but she felt like yelling more.

"That's not all Inuyasha! When I come back from my time even though you did not like it when I leave, but I still need to do tests to go to college. I still have a life on the other side, but when I come back you don't greet me like Shippo, Sango, or Miroku! You just complain about finding the shikon shards and just insulting me thinking that I am a little wench that is just a shard detector! You keep rambling on to me about our journey and how to destroy Naraku is so important because you want to avenge Kikyo!"

"You know if these are so important to you, then just take them!" she yelled ripping off the bottle that contained the shards around her neck and threw at Inuyasha with tears that continued to fall her face. Inuyasha was speechless; he didn't know she would do that. She stepped on the ledge.

"I'm sure Kikyo can continue the journey with you and detect the jewels for you guys.

Please I know you will use the jewel to bring her back to life," she whispered. Before she jumped she spoke her final words. "I hope you and Kikyo have a wonderful life together, but know even though my heart still hurts, I can never hate you Inuyasha, I love you," she whispered taking one final look at the hanyou she adored and gave him a teary smile as he stared at her with disbelief. She took a deep breath and hopped into the well to be engulfed in by blue light and pink sparkles.

Inuyasha stared in even more disbelief as he saw her jump into the well without her shikon shard bottle which was now in the grass shining in the moon's light. _No_ he thought helplessly. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. _Oh please no! _Inuyasha jumped into the well, but didn't feel that he transported. Inuyasha looked up to see the starry sky above him instead of the roof top of her well house.

"No Kagome! Please don't let this be happening!" he shouted digging through the dirt with his claws. Inuyasha's claws quickened, some breaking. Inuyasha tried 3 more times jumping into the well, but failed miserably. Inuyasha pounded against the earth in the well furiously wishing this wasn't real.

"No let this be a dream! Please Kagome don't leave me!" he begged. Inuyasha leaped out and was about to go back when suddenly he sank to his knees feeling to upset to stand.

"No Kagome, please I love you," he whispered a single tear rolled down his face. The world around him was shattering along with his heart, the rubble remaining carried away with the wind. To him the sky was falling around him as more tears came, he pounded the earth. He looked at his dirty clawed hands. As on cue a light drizzle came soaking his haiori, (forgot what it was called) his ears drooped, his silver hair getting soaked.

"I love you too, Kagome," he said looking at the Bone Eater's well. Unknown to them Kagome had one more shard left at home in her backpack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelyn- Done with this sad chappie please review


	3. Discovery

Evelyn- Sup ppl! Sorry the last chappie was kind of sad

Inuyasha- (crosses arms) I didn't mind, I felt nothing

Kagome- (teary eyed) so you don't care if I left you forever (Starts crying)

Evelyn- (slaps forehead) Idiot (comforts Kagome)

Inuyasha- (worried) Please don't cry, of course I would care Kagome

Inuyasha- (hugs Kagome) I would miss you dearly

Kagome- (stops crying) (lets go of Inuyasha and smiles)

Evelyn- (whispers to Kagome) where the hell did big, bad, tough Inuyasha go?

Kagome- (giggles lightly) I don't know?

Inuyasha- Hey! I can be sensitive if I want (crosses arms)

Evelyn- (rolls eyes) Pfft, yeah right

Kagome: (Giggles)

--------------------------------------------------

_Italics: thoughts and dreams_

Also I would like to say I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would have killed Kikyo and made her stay dead. Miroku and Sango would be married and Kagome and Inuyasha would be mates and have pups while Sango and Miroku would have as much children a pervert wanted.

**(Sorry if this chapter isn't good enough I was having trouble)**

**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: Discovering the Sacred Jewel Shard**

It has been 3 _long_ terrible months for Kagome since her last time in the feudal era. Since then our school girl was having nightmares during her slumbers about Inuyasha leaving her, insulting her, and not caring that she even left. After these nightmares she would cry hard against her pillow shaking with her tears, trying to soothe herself. When her daughter Kagome told Korari (forgot her name) what happened with her and Inuyasha, she always tried to comfort her like mother would usually do. Everyday Kagome would cry herself to sleep as she always felt alone and sad. (Poor Kagome)

At school Kagome's friends Eri, Ayume, and Yuka noticed how their usual cheerful, happy friend was turning into someone they even did not know as Kagome was being sucked into depression and loneliness. One day as they asked Kagome about her insensitive, stuck up, jerky boyfriend as Kagome put it. Kagome put on a fake smile as she replied in an unusual calm tone. That her so called boyfriend Inuyasha dumped her for his ex, Kikyo and she was totally fine with it. They knew that their best friend was in denial and still loved Inuyasha. They lay off the subject and tried to brighten up their friend every way possible like spas, shopping, restaurants, and everything else, but nothing seem to take effect.

_Darkness was everywhere surrounding her being as she was sitting on her hands and knees with dried tear streams down her face. She was wreck clutching her mind, her raven hair tangled with her slender fingers as if someone were screeching her name. Her green navy school girl blouse wet from appears to be from rain which she did not even if it was pouring, to engulfed in darkness no light to be seen not even a speck. A image appeared right in front of her café colored orbs that were blurred with tears which she didn't even now she was shedding._

_The image was forming into a shape of a being to her, she did not know. A red color was noticeable as it appeared to the raven haired girl as clothing for this shape which was forming a person or man. On top of the man's head popped out silky puppy dog ears that swirled in her direction of the girl's figure. As she was watched by an intense golden gaze that showed no emotion except hate. Why is there hate in his eyes? She questioned. What is it towards her or to himself? This she did not know. As the person was formed the person standing in front of her was a hanyou that she knew._

"_Inuyasha," she spoke softly her throat hurting and dry like she hasn't used it in ages._

_The hanyou smirked at the miko who was kneeling on the floor. As he took a step back he started to walk away from her not caring for her. She reached a hand out to him not wanting him to leave her so soon since he just appeared just a moment ago._

"_Inuyasha, please wait for me!" she cried her throat hurting more with each word. She stood and ran after him not hearing the footsteps, she should be making. The hanyou stopped his pace, his ears swiveling towards her, but he did not bother to turn. She stopped in mid run as she hoped he would listen._

"_Wench do not follow me! For I have nothing to do with you as I already have my love," he growled. Her heart broke at his words, hope dashed, gone, now fading. She did not understand. _

"_What?" she questioned hurt obvious in her tone. As she thought they had something special, a relationship of some kind like friends or lovers which were now revealed that it was nothing. He was clearly angry. She could hear him smirking as he turned, his eyes piercing as though he was searching through her soul. He held out a small bottle which was dangling by a thread. The small vile was carrying something of it which was giving a little glint. Soon it dawned on her that was the bottle she held the shikon shards in._

_She glanced at her neck where she usually wore it and found it gone her eyes only seeing her bare skin/neck. That's right she remembered that she threw at him in anger and hate, but she still loved this man, she even admitted it to him even when he picked another._

"_As if I care for you anymore now I must go to my one and only love, she will help find more of these and we will live together without you," spoke Inuyasha a glint of malice in his eyes. At that a woman appeared beside him. Her skin was pale as she held also no emotion formed in her eyes as her smile broad in victory as she has won and the girl who was now shedding more tears lost. (I know very confusing ) Her clothing consists of miko robes and she was also carrying a bow and arrows over her shoulder. Her own black hair tied in a loose pony tail. The hanyou and the woman smiled at each other as they both leaned in, their faces getting closer as time passed. The raven haired girl wept as she knew there was no place in Inuyasha's heart for her._

"_I love you Inuyasha."_

Briiiing! Briiing! Briiing! The alarm clock rang startling Kagome awake from her slumber.

"Geez," Kagome grumbled as she hit the snooze button quieting the annoying device. She swayed across the bed, rolling up the pink bed sheets, her legs swayed over the side of the bed. Her eyes held dry tears from last night; she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her pajama top. It was one of Kagome's nightmares again she was having constantly.

"Huh how I miss him," Kagome whispered sadly as she remembered her dream. "I'm sure he is happy with her." A single fresh tear traced down her face. She stood and walked into the bathroom as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was now filled with tear streaks, and she looked bad from the constant crying to sleep. _I have to forget him,_ thought Kagome, but she knew that was near impossible. She quickly undressed and entered the shower. The warm water hitting her skin soothing her from her foul mood.

Since that day Kagome has been going back to school where people did a little ask about her past sicknesses which were made up from her grandpa for the purpose of covering up for her. Since she used to always travel back and forth from the modern to the feudal age for shard hunting or just to restock supplies, but since that incident with Inuyasha. She was now back to normal and now was living the life of a normal school girl like studying, tests, homework, and other things. (Ugh the dreaded homework --)

She reached for a towel and wrapped it around her dripping figure. As she quickly blow dried her hair, brushed it, and dressed in her school uniform which was now pressed and tidy. She headed down the stairs to see her mother in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Bye mom, I'm going to school!" she said as she quickly picked up piece of toast, luch bag, and her yellow backpack which always used to cause trouble for her.

"Bye dear," Korari replied back to her daughter who sprang out the door and out to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the well

Inuyasha was perched on the tree branch on the Goshinboku watching the well intensely still remembering the day his love left him since she thought he wanted Kikyo which he knows, is not true. Ever since that dreaded day Inuyasha has never left the Goshinboku except to eat, but he ate rarely. Hoping that one day is love would return to him even though threes months has passed him. Those months were torture to him as he remembered her sad tear stricken face that was caused because of him; it shattered his heart even now.

He missed Kagome so dearly that he even ignored Kikyo's soul collectors that were urging him to follow to their beloved master. (Pfft as if, beloved more like putrid or disgusting) He was even lucky that he was still sane from how his life felt into loneliness. He never felt this depressed since his mother had past away which seemed like ages ago. Now with Kagome gone he realized that he loved her, missed her smile, kindness, gentleness, her personality, and he even was so crazy he missed her saying "sit" to him. He would wish that this was just a dream and always hoping to be awakened and see her adoring face filled with worry just for him, but he knew this was reality.

"Inuyasha stop sulking and just bring her back!" whined a very annoyed kitsune under him who was staring intensely at the hanyou with much seriousness. His arms crossed and chest popped out looking confident if only Inuyasha was in a good mood he would chuckle at Shippo's poise. That's right Inuyasha never told about Kagome throwing the jewel shards at him, and Kikyo to Shippo. He only told Kaede, Sango, and Miroku. The kitsune bugged him daily to bring her back, but he didn't have the heart to tell him. Even though it pained him, he had to tell him soon or later for she was not coming back.

"Shippo I gladly would bring her back like in a flash, but I have this problem," Inuyasha said to Shippo. Shippo was confused at his words and looked questioningly to Inuyasha through his green gemmed eyes. Inuyasha sighed as he spoke,

"Shippo ask Sango and Miroku; tell them I think it is time you know okay runt." (Come on guys Inuyasha couldn't tell him because they can put it in more gently then how Inuyasha will say it harshly) Shippo nodded, as he hopped away towards Kaede's hut wanting to know the truth to why his adoptive mother disappeared for a long period of time without a goodbye.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Shippo retreating figure scamper away towards the village. _He will be devastated_ he thought sadly forming a deep frown upon his features. He started his intense stare at the well again as found another soul stealer passes his golden gaze. He sighed _where are you, My Kagome._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Modern Day Japan

The final bell rung and Kagome's school was over for the day. As Kagome headed out the building with her backpack over her shoulder she saw Hob… I mean Hojo waving as he ran to her. _Oh no this all I need right now _she thought glumly.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed as he stopped in front of her as he panted lightly from his little jog.

"Hey Hojo," she said giving a small halfhearted smile to his direction. Hojo smiled back.

"Hey Kagome, can I walk you home," asked Hojo nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. As much as Kagome wanted to say no to this guy, she didn't have the heart. So she just nodded her head lightly.

"Great!" Hojo shined. (Gees weirdo 0o) They were now on the sidewalk strolling towards Higurashi shrine both silent.

"So do you want me to carry that backpack of yours, looks kind of heavy," Hojo offered trying to start up a conversation. Kagome shook her head. It was actually heavy, but she did not want to seem that she couldn't be independent. (I don't know what other word to use) They were at the shrine, she was about to walk up the steps, but he stopped her.

"Hey Kagome I wanted to ask if you have a… uh… boyfriend?" he squeaked the word boyfriend out. Kagome looked at him as he was fidgeting nervously. Kagome sighed…

"Sadly I don't," she said as she started to remember Inuyasha. Tears threatening to spill.

(-Slaps forehead- _Nice _job Hobo)

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday."

"Uh sorry Hojo I'm going somewhere with my family that day," replied Kagome. She was lying to him, but she made up an excuse because she didn't really seem to want to see someone right now. She watched as Hojo's happy expression saddened.

"But don't worry maybe next time," She said quickly. Hojo's face brightened.

"I'll be waiting." Hojo leaned down and kissed Kagome on the cheek and took off. Kagome was shocked as she touched the place he kissed. _Ah EW! Now I have to take a shower!" _she wined in her mind wiping furiously at her cheek.

She quickly dashed up the steps and into her home after she bowed in front of the Goshinboku of course. She entered as she heard her mother cooking and Souta playing his video game. _Ji-chan is probably sweeping that shed. _She thought. (You know that shed thing where he keeps his spiritual stuff type things. Dang! I'm confused. )

"I'm home!" she shouted going up the stairs.

"Welcome home dear!" Korari shouted inside the kitchen.

"Hey sis!" shouted Souta. "Oh no! Arg! "I hate this game!" he shouted angrily. Kagome shook her head lightly and giggled silently to herself. Kagome rushed up the steps and entered her room quietly. She hopped on the bed head jammed into the pillow. Kagome relaxed loving the softness, comfort feeling of the sheets.

"Man, I love my bed," she whispered, a small smile graced her lips. She let her mind wander until she started having the memory of Inuyasha again. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered him and Kikyo. _I shouldn't be thinking of that jerk._ She thougt wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes. She decided take a bath to calm her nerves.

She relaxed in the feeling of the warm water, letting her aching muscles relax. She was stressed free until she started to remember all over again. Tears poured down her face. _Why did Inuyasha have to pick her! _She thought furiously. _Doesn't he know by now that it hurts to seem him run to her? I didn't know he hated me that much. _She thought sadly as she cried harder. _Even though I can't do anything I still love him. _She wiped her eyes roughly and quickly finished her bath. She wrapped herself in a towel and washed her face.

She wore ripped jeans and a white tank top that said Get Lucky in the color blue with two pink dice outlined with a blue lines next to the letters. The dice sequined with these types of blue stars that were also sequined scattered on the front. (I actually have that shirt in real life)

As Kagome stepped in her room she noticed a glow from her backpack as she was brushing her hair. She placed the brush on her desk as she opened one of the backpack pockets. She slipped her hand in and found something she couldn't believe.

_A shikon jewel shard?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ha ha ha! Left you there! Oh sorry I got weird! I decided I felt bad of the last chapter was short so I made this one a little longer. Geez you guys don't know how much trouble I was having with this chappie! Well until next time seeing the gang and Kagome together again. Can Inuyasha make up with Kagome? Can he bring himself to tell he loves her? Can her friends forgive and forget? Until next chapter!**


	4. Return to the Feudal Era

Evelyn- (Silent)

Inuyasha- (Silent)

Kagome- (Silent)

Alexis- (Evelyn's best friend) (Silent)

Miroku- (Silent)

Shippo- (Silent)

Sango- (Silent)

Kirara- (Silent)

Evelyn- (Getting annoyed now)

Alexis- I LIKE CHICKEN!!

(Everyone stares at her strangely)

Alexis- (shrugs and smiles sheepishly) Sorry?

Evelyn- Thank you!!(Waves hands) Geez silence just kills me!

Inuyasha- (Whispers) Dramatic wenches

Evelyn and Alexis- (slaps him on the back) Hey! Don't talk to us like that!

Inuyasha- Kami! You guys are more annoying than the runt!

Shippo- Well at least I'm not an inconsiderate, annoying, bad tempered, two timing jerk like yourself! (Crosses arms)

Inuyasha- (Hits him on the head)

Shippo- (cries) Kagome!

Kagome- Inuyasha! Sit boy!

Inuyasha- (falls face first to the ground) (mumbles curses)

Shippo- Don't curse I'm just a kid!

Miroku- (rubs Sango's bottom)

Sango- (slaps) Hentai!

Inuyasha- You is all crazy!

Alexis- Shut it meanie!

(Everyone continuing to argue)

Evelyn- (sighs) I think I like it better with the quiet (shakes head lightly massaging her temple)

Everyone except me- We heard that!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Italics: thoughts_

**I just want to say I know Kikyo wouldn't do that to Inuyasha, but I needed another bad guy for the story. So this chappie was a little harder to write too, because I want them to meet well! You know tears, hugs, everything! So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I must say I do not own Inuyasha sadly, but Rumiko Takashi does**

**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: Return to the Feudal Era**

Kagome held the fragment tightly in her closed palm. Thinking about all the memories this simple jewel caused, her eyes closed trying to keep in the tears which was threatening to spill. Her mind remembering her love once more and all the pain the jewel caused her like all the other people who used the shikon no tama or a just a simple shard that caused much pain.

_Why me! _She cried in her mind. Her emotions now mixed with anger and sadness while she sat on her comforting bed. _Why all this pain! I have been through enough! Now he might come back to retrieve it! _Kagome was now crying hoping she wouldn't have to go because the minute she would see him she would burst into tears and love all over again even though Inuyasha put her in so much pain she still loved him.

There were footsteps padding inside the hallway closing in on Kagome's door, but the sobbing girl did not hear it. The door creaked open to reveal Korari stepping into the room.

"Kagome dinner is re… Kagome what's wrong!" she shouted lightly as she embraced her crying daughter who was crying on her mother's shoulder. "Shush it's ok," her mother soothed softly rubbing Kagome's back, trying to relax her. Kagome was thankful for her mother's comfort as the cries subsided.

"It's not alright mama," Kagome whispered wiping her eyes away from any more tears wanting to fall.

"Why not please tell," she asked her daughter gently she did not want her crying again. Kagome couldn't answer instead she raised her hand where the jewel was held and lifted to her mother's eye level. Korari gasped as she stared at the fragment. Her daughter had told her everything (like I said) about her journey. She knew now that her daughter was upset because she knew she did not know what to do about it. (Smart mom !.!)

"Honey do you want to go back?" she asked her daughter who was glancing out the window where the sun shone through lighting the room. Kagome didn't really know how to answer her question. She fidgeted nervously.

"Kagome," her mother said. Kagome sighed.

"Well I don't know mom. I want to see my old friends again and you know about how Shippo thinks of me as his mom." Korari nodded remembering when she told her about him, feeling happy that her daughter meant a lot to him and thinks of her as such. "Though I want to go you know when I see _him_ I might do the unexpected because I'm sure he's with _her,_" said Kagome feeling the tears again when she mentioned the last part. Korari nodded in understanding.

"Kagome, but you know that he will come I'm sorry to say though."

It's alright."

Korari nodded "Though you should go and see them, you will see him sooner or later. " Kagome stayed silent at this information, but she continued. "Also when your there and even if you see him with her you would have friends to comfort you like you said their like your second family. You will just say you'll spend the day with them and in the morning come home if you choose not to be with them anymore, but if you choose that then leave the shard. Just see them alright and when you comeback I will gladly accept your decision either way," she finished clutching her daughter's hand and squeezed it gently for reassurance.

Kagome smiled a few tears came, but she wiped them away quickly. "Ok mama, thank you," she said as she hugged her mom.

"Your welcome dear now wash your face you don't want them to see you with tears now" Korari smiled. Kagome giggled lightly as she obeyed walking into the bathroom to wash. Korari left quietly closing the door behind her with a swift motion. Kagome washed her face and left her room with the jewel shard in her jean pocket. Down the steps she ate her dinner, taking her time.

Kagome stepped on the edge of the well, the jewel held in her jean's pocket. She turned her head to see her family wish her luck.

"Remember what I told you Kagome," Korari reminded. Kagome nodded with a smile as she waved bye and jumped into the well, engulfed by blue light that covered around her sending her into another world. She landed with a soft thud on the well's bottom, looking up to see the same Sengoku Jidai's bright blue sky covered with specks of clouds. _I'm here _she thought happily.

She hauled herself over the well landing softly on the grass. Dusting off her jeans when up and inhaling the fresh scent of nature. _Same feudal era. _Her eyes gleamed. She headed down the path back to the village, cool breeze ruffling her hair. Her eyes which were now clear and showed determination to face her friends and love one.

When the young miko was now strolling in the village, heading towards Kaede's hut in hope to see her friends of course. She was met with greetings and shouts from villagers like "Nice to see you back lady Kagome" or something as a welcome. Her pace stopped as her eyes came in contact with the hut, with a young boy playing outside caught her eye. The red headed young man was playing a game which appeared to be tag with a young cat demon. Hearing their laughs and seeing their joy made her eyes teary and a smile crept on her face. Oh! How she missed their laughter!

The young kitsune looked up form his game with a smile as he stared straight before him. His green emerald eyes widened and his face held disbelief.

"Kagome?" he took a step forward, Kirara following in tow her own eyes widening at the young priestess before her. Kagome nodded with tears slipping.

"Kagome!" he cried jumping with delight, but quickly dashed into her opening arms. The kitsune snuggled into her chest as Kirara was now mewing with happiness on Kagome's shoulder. Nuzzling Kagome's neck. Kagome let the tears open freely as she held Shippo close.

"I missed you so much!" he cried clutching onto the fabric of the shirt, afraid she would go away again.

"Me too Shippo," she whispered rubbing his small back trying to calm him as tears fell silently down her face. As the three were having their moment. The bamboo door was being pulled aside to reveal a young demon slayer with her regular clothing and her brown hair in a low ponytail with a young monk in purple robes holding her around her waist begging her to forgive him.

"Dearest Sango please you know that my hand has its own mind,"

"Oh stop lecher you started hitting on married women around the village! Remember we are to be wed very soon!" Kagome heard into this little argument remembering the good old days. She gently laid Shippo down onto the ground.

"Old habits die hard, eh? Sango-chan." Sango's eyes widened to the familiar voice of her past best friend known as the school girl from the future. Sango turned her head. Her eyes widened just as Shippo and Kirara's did.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome-sama?"

Kirara took it as her cue to get off the shoulder or be crushed in hugs. She leapt off by to Shippo's side who was smiling when Sango dashed and hugged Kagome, tightly.

"Oh Kagome we've missed you so much," Sango cried crying into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome too had more tears come as she hugged the Taijia, (forgot what it is called) her best friend.

"Me too Sango-chan, very much," she said trying to soothe her. Now Sango let go as Kagome hugged Miroku. Kagome was hugging him as she soon felt a wandering hand rub her bottom.

"Hentai!" she cried slapping him on the face. "Kami! What was that for Miroku?" Kagome questioned eyeing him.

"Just making sure it's not a dream,." he said sheepishly rubbing his sore cheek.

"He will never learn!" Sango exclaimed waving her hands in the air dramatically. Shippo and Kagome giggled.

"Kami! I missed you guys so much that I missed Miroku's lecherous ways," said Kagome.

"Are you okay in the head?" asked Sango, lightly tapping her head.

"Of course!" Kagome giggled. _Man. I missed them. _Sango motioned Kagome and the others inside where they met a shocked Kaede. Kagome hugged and greeted her with some tears escaping. Everything was going fine for now until night came and it was dinner time.

The gang was eating fish that night. The door flap of the hut came opened and everyone turned their heads to see the hanyou come in from his deep slumber in the Goshinboku. Inuyasha looked around the hut, but he froze when he saw his love nibbling on a fish not even paying attention to his presence.

"Kagome?"

**Okay guys sorry, but that's all I can do! I have so much stuff to do like school, friends, and so much chores! So sorry I had to end it there! Also must warn that it might take awhile for the next chap! So I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: I would just like to say to the readers that I have changed my pen name as you see, but will be still the same Evelyn. I will probably done with the next chapter in two days or three for I have few ideas, but I will update soon. So I will make sure to update. Ja Ne**


	6. A Beginning of a Talk

-1_Italics: thoughts or dream_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights to it go to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did **

**Kikyo would be at peace in hell and out of Inuyasha and Kagome's life! Also Sango and Miroku would be married. **

**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: The Talk**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha wiped at his eyes trying to wipe away the sleep, thinking that it was just an illusion. When he peered again he still saw Kagome nibbling while after bites talking to Sango about what happened to her after she left and when she says everything, I mean everything!

"Oh hey Inuyasha! Nice to see your back from nap time!" Shippo greeted while pulling the hanyou inside by his pointer finger. Kagome looked up from her conversation and Inuyasha can still see the betrayal and sadness in deep depths of her chestnut colored eyes.

"So nice you could join us Inuyasha!" Miroku greeted.

"Yes child," Kaede said with a smile. Sango also greeted him, but Kagome just gave him a small smile which he knew was not containing any happiness. _Damn it! _Inuyasha cursed to himself. He was seated by Miroku while Shippo handed him a fish and surprisingly he thanked him with a smile. They continued eating, but all Inuyasha could do is have his eyes glued on Kagome. Kagome feeling his stare peeked up occasionally and when their gazes met, they would turn away and blush. Though Inuyasha would always stare, afraid that he would wake up from a dream.

Unknown to the two Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were amused to say the least, but hoped the two could settle their differences soon. Only Shippo and Kirara weren't paying attention because they fell asleep from all the excitement from Kagome coming back. As dinner was finished and everyone was in bed sleeping their so called dreams which contained anything they want, but Kagome was having her nightmare again.

_Darkness was everywhere surrounding her being as she was sitting on her hands and knees with dried tear streams down her face. She was wreck clutching her mind, her raven hair tangled with her slender fingers as if someone were screeching her name. Her green navy school girl blouse wet from appears to be from rain which she did not even know was pouring, to engulfed in darkness no light to be seen not even a speck. A image appeared right in front of her café colored orbs that were blurred with tears which she didn't even now she was shedding._

_The image was forming into a shape of a being to her, she did not know. A red color was noticeable as it appeared to the raven haired girl as clothing for this shape which was forming a person or man. On top of the man's head popped out silky puppy dog ears that swirled in her direction of the girl's figure. As she was watched by an intense golden gaze that showed no emotion except hate. Why is there hate in his eyes? She questioned. What is it towards her or to himself? This she did not know. As the person was formed the person standing in front of her was a hanyou that she knew._

"_Inuyasha," she spoke softly her throat hurting and dry like she hasn't used it in ages._

_The hanyou smirked at the miko who was kneeling on the floor. As he took a step back he started to walk away from her not caring for her. She reached a hand out to him not wanting him to leave her so soon since he just appeared just a moment ago._

"_Inuyasha, please wait for me!" she cried her throat hurting more with each word. She stood and ran after him not hearing the footsteps, she should be making. The hanyou stopped his pace, his ears swiveling towards her, but he did not bother to turn. She stopped in mid run as she hoped he would listen._

"_Wench do not follow me! For I have nothing to do with you as I already have my love," he growled. Her heart broke at his words, hope dashed, gone, now fading. She did not understand. _

"_What?" she questioned hurt obvious in her tone. As she thought they had something special, a relationship of some kind like friends or lovers which were now revealed that it was nothing. He was clearly angry. She could hear him smirking as he turned, his eyes piercing as though he was searching through her soul. He held out a small bottle which was dangling by a thread. The small vile was carrying something of it which was giving a little glint. Soon it dawned on her that was the bottle she held the shikon shards in._

_She glanced at her neck where she usually wore it and found it gone her eyes only seeing her bare skin/neck. That's right she remembered that she threw at him in anger and hate, but she still loved this man, she even admitted it to him even when he picked another._

"_As if I care for you anymore now I must go to my one and only love, she will help find more of these and we will live together without you," spoke Inuyasha a glint of malice in his eyes. At that a woman appeared beside him. Her skin was pale as she held also no emotion formed in her eyes as her smile broad in victory as she has won and the girl who was now shedding more tears lost. Her clothing consists of miko robes and she was also carrying a bow and arrows over her shoulder. Her own black hair tied in a loose pony tail. The hanyou and the woman smiled at each other as they both leaned in, their faces getting closer as time passed. The raven haired girl wept as she knew there was no place in Inuyasha's heart for her._

"_I love you Inuyasha."_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up quick as lightning, her heartbeat going hundred miles an hour. She was somewhat drenched of cold sweat dripping off her forehead. Her eyes welled up with tears. _My nightmare again. _She thought sadly. She averted her eyes to the hanyou who was sitting against the wall by the bamboo door with his preciousTetsusiaga across his lap. _I bet it's true._

_Why do I still have to love him? _"Why me?" She whispered to herself clutching her hair, her fingers twirling. "He hates me," she whispered to herself while tears slipped down her face silently. Inuyasha was wide awake hearing her every word, but how could she think that he hated her. He looked up to see her crying as her fingers twirled her locks. Inuyasha scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear without her noticing his closeness or that he was awake.

"What do you mean I hate you?" he whispered in her ear. Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice while her head spun in his direction looking into his eyes which was filled with concern. Oh how she could get lost in those amber pools and they were concerned for her. _Snap out of it Kagome! Your not suppose to be admiring his eyes._ She looked backed down, furiously brushing her tears away not wanting to cry in front of _him_.

"Oh Inuyasha your awake," she said.

"Oi wench. What do you mean I hate you?" Inuyasha asked again softly, eyeing her.

"….."

"Answer me," Inuyasha said his patience wearing thin. Kagome was getting angry at how insensitive he could be at times. _He hasn't changed has he?_

"Why do you care!" she yelled quietly. "Shouldn't you go to your clay pot girlfriend!" she hissed. "At least you don't break her heart and send her away crying for three months!" Her tone obviously held hurt, but her eyes widened and her mouth closed shut from her sudden confession of her crying for all that time. Inuyasha's eyes widened and hurt was obviously shown in his gold orbs. Kagome looked at him and saw that he was avoiding her gaze.

"I knew it," she whispered another tear fell down her face. She scooted away with her sleeping bag, clutched by her hands. Kagome covered herself with the covers while wiggling to get comfortable. Inuyasha looked at her and saw her trying to fall asleep while her tears kept falling. _Damn I hate it when she cries._

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha, he raised his clawed hand towards her in attempt to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome snapped quietly. Inuyasha flinched, but hesitantly reached farther and touched her shoulder lightly. "Just leave me alone, go to your precious Kikyo." She pulled the covers up to her chin. While Inuyasha was left there, only one awake, hurt was evident in his eyes and he felt guilt wash over him.

"But I love you," he whispered a tear traced down his features, but she did not hear for she was fast asleep.

Next morning came quick, to early for Kagome's taste as the sun poured in, onto her face from the window. Awakening her from her slumber. She sat up grudgingly wiping her eyes from all the sleep and letting out a groan. As she got up and stretched, she remembered last night and the incident with Inuyasha flooded back into her mind. _Please do not mention it _she prayed mentally. She went outside to see Kirara and Shippo playing with village children. Sango with a pot and seems like soup while stirring it while Miroku, hands behind his head and a look of delight watching the children play.

"Well why are you so happy Miroku?" asked Kagome as she sat beside Sango.

"Oh good morning Kagome-chan," greeted Sango. Kagome smiled and said her good mornings. Miroku smile although grew.

"Oh, I just can't wait to have my own someday," replied Miroku with an expression of pure delight.

"Miroku we even haven't defeated Naraku yet and now you're thinking of kids!" Sango eyed him.

"Well the sooner the better! I can't wait to finally make you mine," said Miroku snaking his arm around her waist. Sango blushed a beautiful shade of red.

"It looks like you can't wait either! Eh Sango?" laughed Kagome. Sango glared at her playfully.

"Don't fall for his nasty ways Kagome," she warned which only got a giggle out of Kagome. Sango handed her a bowl of steaming soup. Kagome drinking it's delicious taste gratefully, but couldn't help but wonder where Inuyasha was and glancing about. As Sango read her thoughts she answered her question.

"Don't worry Inuyasha is out at the stream getting some water for us," she answered playfully eyeing her. Kagome blushed, but she did not know why. Silence swept over.

"So Kagome are you and Inuyasha friends again?" asked Sango. Kagome sighed and stared at the bowl that was placed in her hands.

"I don't know Sango? It's just I told you what happened and my heart hurts right now," she said.

"Sounds like your usual situations with Inuyasha," Miroku inquired. Sango glared at him, but placed her gaze back on Kagome.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two will work it out." said Sango giving one of those reassuring smiles and patting her shoulder. Kagome gives her a small smile. As the three are in content of watching the day roll by, Inuyasha comes his way towards them with a pale of water.

"Oh good Inuyasha, thank you," said Sango as she grabbed the pale from his grip. Inuyasha muttered a "welcome" and plopped down beside Kagome as he too scooped some soup for himself and poured it in a bowl. Awkward silence arose the four.

"Well Inuyasha is there som…" but Miroku did not get to finish for he was interrupted by a demon approaching them with a need to kill sparkled in his eye.

"Ooo looks like I found dinner for today!" he cackled, the hog demon smiled showing his ugly and yellow teeth across his smug face.

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing Tetsusaiga making the hog smirk. The hog scanned his opponents and placed his gaze on Kagome, who right now he thought was the most beautiful woman he seen. (I know similar to the hog or bore from the past episodes that wanted each girl as his wife) "Also seems like I have found my maiden," his smirk widened as he saw Inuyasha become somewhat red with anger.

Inuyasha let out a dangerous growl that even surprised Kagome. "You will never touch her, she's _mine_!" he growled and charged with his sword raised.

"Wind…"

"Stop Inuyasha!" cried Kagome cutting him off.

"What!" he hissed. "Don't you see I have to kill someone here!"

"Kagome-sama is trying to say not here in the village," Miroku but in.

"Fine!" he leaped towards the forest with the bore or whatever in tow.

Now the two opponents faced each other on the forest floor. Staring at each other wondering who would make the first move. In Inuyasha's eyes he was going to rip this pig to shreds for what he said. They good hear the padding of footsteps certainly Inuyasha's friends coming to cheer him on. Wind blew and you could see the malice in his opponents eyes a.k.a the hog demon thingy.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome of course looking through him with worried eyes. The hog smiled in the direction of Kagome which made her backup and hide behind Sango.

"Seems like my woman came to cheer me on!" chuckled the hog demon facing Inuyasha.

"I/She am/is not your woman!" yelled Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously. They stared at each other and blushed, but Inuyasha never let the hog out of his sight. The hog's smile faded.

"You are mine!" said the hog as in a blink of an eye he grabbed Kagome and held her as a human shield. Everyone gasped. "You are mine now wench!" he grunted licking the side of her cheek.

"Ewe!! Two words breath mint!" screamed Kagome struggling. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a moment, but he grabbed Tetsusaiga to calm him.

"Get away from her," he growled dangerously. The hog smirked, but he did not loosen his grip instead he went towards her lips. Which did not go unnoticed.

"Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome screamed struggling even more and trying to move her face away from the hog's reach. Inuyasha eyes turned red with anger and purple stripes formed on his cheeks. He growled ferociously, throwing his Tetsusaiga away. He charged at the startled hog and slashed him and avoiding to hurt Kagome of course.

"How dare you think! That you of all people kiss her!" She is _mine_!" he growled in the hog's ear. The hog trembled for know he didn't seem like a hanyou he was before. He could sense the demon blood in him.

"I'm sorry," he uttered out.

"Sorry? Sorry!" "You are dead!" With that Inuyasha cut the hog with his dangerously sharpened claws and what remained were left bones and blood over the floor from the pig. He turned his red eyes and greenish blue pupils to see Kagome frightened a bit, but she offered the Tetsusaiga to him with outstretched hands which were shaking. His expression softened which sent her a back with surprise, but he grudgingly in his youkai form reached and gripped his Tetsusaiga close.

His eyes turned to his normal amber color and he was panting lightly getting control of his body fully. With being back to a normal hanyou, he peered into Kagome face and gave her a smile. She blushed and retreated back to Kaede's hut with Sango and Miroku following. Inuyasha was getting frustrated from the constant ignoring by his love. He growled and before Kagome could make another step she was picked up bridal style by a certain annoyed hanyou.

"We need to talk," he answered gruffly leaping away to the only place he felt calm and at ease, the Goshinboku.

Miroku and Sango watched with amusement and Miroku being Miroku couldn't help, but have lecherous thoughts cloud his brain.

"Well I wonder where Inuyasha took our little Kagome," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hentai!" Sango gasped and slapped the back of his head, but Miroku kept a goofy smile on.

"Just stating the truth," he said innocently raising his hands in defense.

"Sure," Sango rolled her eyes. 'Lecher' she thought and turned to see Miroku look at her with teasing and love shone in his eyes. 'But that's why I love him'

Inuyasha was carrying Kagome off to the Goshinboku at a fast run. Kagome was shocked as the earth sped by, she was not used to this position and snaked her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha however smirked at her. They arrived at the Goshinboku in record's time and he slowly stopping in a halt.

He let her down gently and sat himself against the bark at the base, against the God Tree. He let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see Kagome have a questioning expression. He patted the spot beside and Kagome accepted his offer and plopped down.

"Kagome," he said drawing her attention fully.

"We need to talk."

**Mwahahaha! -does a dance- Sorry, but I love letting people just hang there! Adds more suspense! Well I will like to apologize at how this chapter is. I kind of rushed right through it! So right now I hope you enjoyed it and thank you my reviewers who actually like this! Also please tell me if I have any spelling mistakes! Thank you!**

**-Inulover (a.k.a Evelyn)**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Forgive and Forget

**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: Forgive and Forget**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Hello Faithful reviewers, I must warn this is short so please forgive me. **T.T **I love that face! . **

"We need to talk," said Inuyasha staring into her confused café eyes. Kagome wondered what he was saying trying to say and why he said it in such a serious tone. What kind of talk? What are we supposed to talk about? Does it have to do with this morning? So many questions, but one made its way to her lips.

"What talk?" asked Kagome cocking her head a little to the side in confusion. Inuyasha bit back down the smile that threatened to spread across his face. She looked so damn adorable! But this was a serious situation.

"We need to talk about the day you left," he said. That made Kagome instantly stiffen and she found her sneakers suddenly interesting. She traced her finger along the pink line on the side. "Why Kagome," he begged for he wanted to know, but he was certain that he already knew from the day she left for she yelled it out at him. Kagome sighed and looked up into the sky to see the sun, shine right back at her.

"I was upset Inuyasha. I was so upset that you always run to her in the night and it hurts me to see you with her. I'm sorry, but I can't handle it. It hurt so much to see her kissing you and you kissing her. I was tired of the pain that always occurred in my heart during those nights when soul stealers passed by." Inuyasha was about to say something, but she held her hand up to silence him. For she had more to say and tears were spilling down her face which made his heart crack and right there he almost went demon with all the emotions of hate for himself.

"After that I started to think of the bad times. I hated it when you insulted me Inuyasha! It was bitch, wench, or anything else that is hurtful. But the worst pain of all besides Kikyo was returning here and you calling me a shard detector. Is that all I am to you! A shard detector which you play as a puppet even if you don't know that you are playing with the strings!" she cried, warm tears endlessly falling.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha, his ears drooped and he almost could kick himself for all the pain he put her through. Without a second thought Inuyasha held onto her in warm embrace. Kagome gasped when his arms came in contact. She sobbed harder and was struggling in his grasp which only made him tighten his grip. She pounded his chest and tears kept spilling.

"Please Kagome," Inuyasha begged quietly that Kagome strained to hear. "I want to hold you."

"Stop Inuyasha!" she yelled finally getting out of his death grip. Inuyasha looked hurt and he kept the urge to embrace her again. Kagome avoided eye contact and she looked at her shoes, moving them side to side.

"Kagome wh…" Kagome interrupted.

"Why Inuyasha. How could you do that! Did you know how much that hurt seeing that with my own eyes?" She cried and Inuyasha had the what-the -hell-are-you-talking-about face, but more the sight of her tears made his expression soften.

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"The kiss Inuyasha! How could kiss her! Do you hate me that much?" she whispered the last part. Inuyasha growled and pulled her into his chest. Kagome squeaked in surprise.

"I can never hate you Kagome," he whispered.

"Then why Inuyasha?" she asked in confusion. "You say you don't, but you go off and play kissy kissy with Kikyo. Even though it hurts me."

"Kagome I never really did know that you were hurting when I saw Kikyo."

"Then your as dense as always," she said. She gave a giggle, but it was fake and didn't contain much happiness, much to Inuyasha's dismay. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well Kagome I thought it was better that way."

"How so?"

"No one wants or loves a filthy hanyou even Kikyo," he answered. He hid his eyes behind his bangs and loosened his grip on her. He was now sure she would laugh and agree with him, but instead he smelt tears. Kagome had tears in her eyes. How could he think she didn't love him? She grabbed his face gently and tilted it to her so they could make eye contact.

"Oh Inuyasha. You don't know how silly that is to me." She brushed his hair out of his face so she could get a clear view of him. "Inuyasha I don't care what you are on the outside. Human, hanyou, youkai, it doesn't matter to me. I care for you and I don't care what you look like or even if you are a half. And besides," She petted one of his ears.

"This is like a bonus." She smiled. Inuyasha was shocked, his mouth was open and eyes wide. He searched through her eyes to see if there was any lie detected, but found that it was all true. He did something he wouldn't believe himself. He kissed her.

Kagome gasped in the kiss and Inuyasha took that to his advantage and dived his tongue into her mouth. Tasting her, but she was too shock to do anything. He pulled away and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I always wanted to do that." He blushed and Kagome giggled.

"Me too, but what about?"

"Kikyo?" He finished for her, but she just nodded. _What the heck is wrong with me!? I shouldn't mention her! _She thought. Inuyasha sighed.

"I do still love her," Kagome stiffened and she thought she was going to cry again and she was getting angry. (Sorry I forgot to mention when she stopped) "But only on friendly terms like a friend." Kagome sighed in relief which did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"I see you got jealous for a moment there," he chuckled and Kagome was blushing pink. He looked at her and decided it was time. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I..I.lo..ve..you," he stammered. Kagome's eyes widened. Was this a dream? Is Inuyasha the tough guy hanyou actually saying I love you to her? Well she better not wake up soon. Kagome's expression softened and her eyes filled with love. She kissed him. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked, but he regained control and kissed back. Come on! Who in the right mind not kiss their love back? They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha," said Kagome smiling her award winning smile. Inuyasha smiled too.

"I love you too, Kagome."

They kissed another time, but filled with more passion and love, but they failed to notice there was someone watching the whole time.

**Finally! I actually feel proud of myself with this chapter! I will reread it again later. Right now I'm going to treat myself with a smoothie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and to all the Kag/Inuyasha fans. I hope you like this chapter of how they made up!**

**-Inulover **

_Until next time_


	8. New Comer

**Story: Sad, but True**

**A/N: I'm going to write only this summary cause I have a lot to do right now. And I'm terribly sorry for my stupidness and accidently deleting this chapter!**

Summary: Sango wakes up in Kaede's hut all tired from yesterday. As she gets ready and gets all the supplies to catch fish for breakfast. She starts to think about all the dangers ahead from what she saw last night. Flashback: Sango was getting worried for her friend, Kagome, because she was taking a long time to return from the time Inuyasha took her away. She was actually fidgetting in her seat! And Miroku wasn't helping by watching the other ladies from the window. Miroku tries to give her comfort by saying that Inuyasha could protect Kagome from harm when he stops staring, but Sango looks at him doubtfully, pointing out that we being a lecher like always and gawking at ladies figures. He gives a nervous laugh, explaining he was being a noble monk and making sure they were safe. She mutters about how he could ever be a monk with his personality. She makes up her mind and tells him that she was going for a walk to get her mind off things. Miroku agrees for he thinks Sango needs some fresh air to relax herself. When she exits, Miroku goes back to looking at behinds, but _bonk, _a rock comes to contact with his head. Sango says from outside, stop looking and thinks of how he could be ever a faithful fiance. During the walk, she actually was heading towards the direction of the Goshinboku, curiosty killed the cat, but she didn't care. Sango wanted to spy. Hearing the voices of her companions, she came in time, to see them kiss from the bushes she hid in. 'Aww' she thought it looked adorable, but she head scratching noises from her left. Turning she saw a certain priestess name Kikyo standing on a branch, the scratching noise come from her clawing at the nearby tree's bark, rage evident on her face. Calling her soul collectors, they wrapped around her and she disintergrated. Sango left the two love birds, thinking nothing good was going to become of this. End Flashback. Sango started to get worried again for Kikyo was on the loose and you never know what that miko could do when she was that mad. Trying to shake off the feeling, she clapped her hands trying to get some happy thoughts in mind. It wasn't time to think about that, she will wait until the time comes, besides she would tell Miroku later. Exiting the hut, she went into the forest to the nearby stream.

Kagome awakes from the morning sun, trying to sit up, she realizes she can't because someone was holding her waist loosely in a possessive manner. She turns her head and realizes it's Inuyasha. Remebring last night they slept under the stars that night on a branch, and confessing their love. Kagome blushes. She starts to admire Inuyasha's facial features, the wind blows making one of the silver strands of hair fall to Inuyasha's face. She tucks it away only to have it back in place, she giggled that it was adorable. Inuyasha starts to stir and Kagome pecks his lips. He wakes up giving her a look that meant, you could do better than that, and she laughs again giving a more heated kiss. After Inuyasha gives her a compliment of 'good moring beautiful and she blushes, answering with a 'good morning'. Kagome had a lot on her mind and Inuyasha noticed. Asking her what's troubling her, she just gives a never mind, but Inuyasha did not give up. Arguing more about it, Kagome wins, but they end in another kiss.

Sang happen to walk by and shouts to them ending their little make out session. Sango shakes her head disapprovingly, it was only morning, but those two were already at it. They keep shouting to another before Inuyasha yell about how his sensitive ears were hurting. Kagome pets them gently and apologizes. She asks to be let down and Inuyasha obeys. Kagome joined Sango, but not before she kissed Inuyasha another time making sure her tounge ran along his lip a bit and sped off for some girl talk. Inuyasha pouted, it was not fair.

During their walk they talked about Kagome's new found realtionship, everything was going great and peaceful times were with them, but they notice a stranger fighting off a snake demon and to them it seemed that the demon who wasn' the snake was the victim. Description: He had long orange hair flow down his back with spots of red. A chest armor like Kouga's and hakamas covering his lower half, his name Yukashii. Sango and Kagome feel pity for him and start to help him by looking at objects they could throw. In the end they won, going under a tree for Yukashii finished the snake off and the remains were falling like rain. Sango notices Yukashii staring at Kagome lustfully, uh oh this was going to be like another Kouga. Sango accidentaly steps on his toe, but h only gives a charming smilein her direction, bu she noticed that he did wince from it. After the remains stopped, he introduces himself and compliment them for their beauty and thanks them for the help. They blush, Sango knew it they had another Kouga in their hands. Hearing a dripping noise they realize that Yukashii's leg was bleeding from a long thin cut. They offer him help since they knew Kaede and happily accepts for he loved to be taken car by women.

When they return, Inuyasha asks them questionly of the new comer who he noticed was staring the same way as Sango saw Yukashii doing at Kagome, Kagome explained their situaton to him. To reasuure him from her getting any injuries, she kisses him which did not go unnoticed by Yukashii. They led him in and Kaede immediately starts to treat his wounds. He thanks the girls and compliments them again which Miroku and Inuyasha did not take a liking.

Later that day, Kagome makes ramen for everyone. Inuyasha whines that it was taking too long and Kagome says to him that it would be ready in a minute. He whines more, and Kagome gets irritated. Shippo insults Inuyasha. While those two argued, Miroku couldn't control his wandering hand and earns a slap. Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome comment about his action. Yukashi raises a brow and chuckles, he knew that this is how they always acted. The timer buzzes and Kagome hands out the food. Yukashii thanks her and compliments of her cooking, she blushes, but thanked him in mind that it was only fast made noodles. Inuyasha and Miroku stare at each other, they knew they weren't going to like this Yukashii person by the way he was acting. Inuyasha was thinkinh hard about something that he asked even the lecher for help with. He places his ramen

bowl down and asks Kagome to go outside with him, she sgrees for Kagome was curious to his strange behavior for Inuyasha actually ate his ramen slowly. They walk in the forest stopping the Goshinboku, but during the walk there Inuyasha was freaking until Kagome's voice soothed him.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" asked Inuyasha looking deep into her brown pools. They stood in front of the Goshinboku.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha takes a deep breath.

"Kagome do you love me?" He asks. Kagome is stunned by this, did he doubt her love for him already?

"Of course Inuyasha like I said I love you mind, body, and soul," she answered giving a sincere smile. Inuyasha searched through and sighs in relief that they was no lie to what she said.

"Do you care that I'm a filthy hanyou?" He asked. Kagome smile widened, containing more care, kindness to it. She caressed his cheek.

"Of course not Inuyasha. I love you like I said, no matter what form, hanyou, human, or youkai, but I like it just the way you are." Inuyasha looks deeply and grins when he sees

nothing she said was false.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome looked at him strangely, he never saud her last name before. "I love and I would like to ask," Inuyasha got on one knee, caressing her hand he held onto with both of his two calloused ones. Kagome start to tear that was the position tat she knewa lot about. Inuyasha deep in her eyes. "Kagome Higurashi would you do me the honor of beoming my mate and making me the happiest man in the world?" asked Inuyasha, hoped shined in heis eyes.

Kagome couldn't contain herself, tears spilled over her eyes, but not tears of saddness. No. Tears of joy. Without warning Kagome tackled Inuyasha giving him a tight hug shouting.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she squealed. Inuyasha chuckled as the two shared a a kiss of more passion that they never knew they had in them.

No one could ruin this for them or could they?

**Done and again, I'm so sorry!!!!!!**


	9. Surprise Visit

-1**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: Surprise Visit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though I wish to. It owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: Hello! Me again. I will like to thank you of all the reviews, but something has come to my attention. So please read my other author note at the end. Also plz check out my friends story, Anime Interview plz! She is my best friend and she is a different author than me. She writes script, but plz check it out at least and if kind enough write a review. Please and thank you! RnR n.n**

"Ah this feels so good," said Kagome quite pleased. She stepped into the hot spring to automatically feel the warmth and soothing water relax her stressed muscles. Sighing in content while splashing the water onto her face. It was good to have a place where you could be at peace and get away from all the stress like yelling at hanyous, bickering couple, or the most when Miroku gets slapped from his perverted ways. Yeah that is the most. Yup, this is a place where you could think things through while taking a soothing bath.

Grabbing her strawberry scented shampoo, Kagome let her mind wander to the day's events. Hmm today was nice, but the most excited thing that happened to her was Inuyasha marking her. As she mixed her shampoo in her hair. She reached to touch the two bite marks on her neck. The symbol that showed that she was Inuyasha's courted. The thought made her giddy and she wanted to squeal like the school she was, but she did have some self control though. Not really, since she squealed all the way back from the Goshinboku and Inuyasha was kind of getting annoyed, but you could see the amused look in his eyes. When they entered the hut, Sango and Miroku laughed since they knew what happened and Yukashii just looked confused as hell, but when he did find out he was sort of mad, to put it that way.

_Flashback_

'

_I'm Inuyasha's mate. I'm Inuyasha's mate' Kagome thought excited. Humming her own tune of happiness. I mean who couldn't contain themselves when they were the courted of the great Inuyasha. Fan girls must be jealous. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in amusement. He could smell the excitement radiating off her body. Inuyasha smirked; he didn't know he could cause her to be in such a good mood. _

_Kagome started skipping like a five year old, and squealed at the thought again. She was like a child getting a new toy. Ok this was now starting to annoy Inuyasha. When Kagome was about to squeal, again, he covered her mouth with his. Kagome moaned at the passion when their tongues met, she shivered. Inuyasha smirked. _

"_Okay stop being childish," said Inuyasha after they broke apart. He looked serious, but you could see the love in his amber colored orbs. Kagome smiled, showing her pearly whites. _

"_Well I'm just thrilled to have Inuyasha, the stubborn, ill tempered hanyou, who is the love of my life, be my mate," she finished. She turned to him to see a shocked expression. _

"_Well I feel warm inside, but a little insulted," said Inuyasha. Kagome giggled and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Hmmm," He tapped his chin in pretend thought. _

"_I guess you're forgiven." _

"_Great because we have to spill the news to everyone, sooo….." Kagome looked at him playfully with a smile, Inuyasha raised a brow. "Race ya!" Then she sped out of his view, running as quick as her legs could take her, through the lush, green forest. _

'_Oh no way wench,' he thought, smirking and quickly raced off to his courted in the thrilling game of race. He jumped into the safety of trees, leaping from branch to branch, get closer to his challenger. Since he had demon speed, he already spotted the raven haired beauty. Her hair blowing, face still smiling, she looked over her shoulder to see nothing, but the forest trail. _

'_Ha, must have lost him.' Kagome thought, smirking, dashing out of the forest through the light which was the exit. Inuyasha right on her trail, slowing himself down so he could be by her. He however saw her little cocky smirk. _

'_Oh I am sorry mate, but I will win.' Seeing the opening also, he leaped through to land gracefully beside Kagome who was panting lightly. _

"_Hi mate, nice day isn't it?" he asked. Kagome was shocked; she thought she had lost him._

'_Right demon speed forgot.' Well Kagome wasn't a person who gave up easily so she tried pumping her legs faster. The village already in view. _

"_Oh well, look at the time…gotta go!" Inuyasha raced off on his clawed feet to Kaede's hut which was already visible. Seeing the red clothing on his back from behind, she knew se was going to lose if she didn't do something real fast. Then idea popped into her noggin._

"_Inuyasha! Sit boy!" (I know harsh, but hey in my story, she cheats) Right on cue, the rosary beads around his neck started glowing, then brought him, crashing down to meet his old friend Mr. Dirt. Kagome sped by the crater which contained Inuyasha, her courted. "Weeee, bye, bye Yashie!" she said when passing him. She sounded like a child, again. Inuyasha growled into the dirt and muffled curses were heard. _

"_Yes I win!" Kagome cheered, doing her own little victory dance. "I win!" she yelled another time, triumphantly. Oblivious to the white haired demon behind her. Kagome still acting weird, spinning around and twirling. 1, 2, 3_

"_Gotcha!" Inuyasha bounced. Forcing Kagome on the ground, rolling down in the grass, the couple laughed. Loving to be in the other's presence. Feeling the warmth, fuzziness inside their tummies. Stopping, Inuyasha on top of Kagome. "Gotcha, you cheating wench," he said lovingly, smiling down on her._

"_Aw, don't be such a sore loser, Yashie," she teased. Inuyasha growled playfully and he already had his revenge plan. Attacking her sides, being careful with his claws, not really wanting to cause his courted physical harm. Her wonderful laughter filled the area. Panting lightly, she wiggled under him. Too bad since Inuyasha had her caught under him, tickling harder._

"_Inu..ya..sha," she said trying to control the giggles. _

"_Hmm," he said, smiling._

"_Inu.…yasha……stopppp……..please?" Inuyasha stopped his tickle torture. Kagome's laughter fading, he rolled off of her to land peacefully by her side. Balancing his head on his palm of his hand and propping himself on his elbow, studying her profile. Kagome panting lightly, her hair spread around, and still keeping her cheery smile on that always made Inuyasha warm and truly happy inside. Kagome looked at him and caressed his cheek._

"_Well come Yash, we have to tell everyone the great news!" she exclaimed, jumping up onto her feet. Dashing inside, Inuyasha in tow. Pulling the bamboo flap aside. In view was Sango brushing her brown hair with the hair brush from Kagome's time. Kirara playing with Shippo, playing tag in the hut. Miroku eyeing Sango's bottom that was beside him and with his jingling staff laid on the other side. Yukashii staring intently at Sango much to Miroku's annoyance but know turned his attention to the young maiden that entered. Lastly, Kaede was crushing herbs into a brown bowl. Everyone's head turned. They saw how Kagome was excited and Inuyasha looking amused._

"_This is the happiest day of my life! I have big news!" Kagome shouted. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, knowingly. Shippo and Kirara cocked their heads in confusion as Yukashii raised a brow. Kaede being wise as she was knew. A soft expression on her. _

"_What is it child?" she asked with fake curiosity. Kagome oblivious to this since she was so happy. Instead of voicing it, she moved her raven hair out of the way to show two bite marks on where the shoulder and neck connected._

"_I'm the new courted of the Inuyasha!" The hut filled with applause. Sango and Miroku with smiles, they knew they would end up together. Kirara meowing even Kaede giving her own claps. _

"_Finally!" yelled Shippo, jumping on Kagome's shoulder. "It was __so __obvious this would happen." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her waist. As fate would have it, they were meant to be. In the background you could see Yukashii, having rage written all over his face. Steam practically coming out of his ears. Grinding his teeth together._

"_WHAT!" His outburst causing everyone in the hut to look at him funny. "Hehe I mean...congratulations to the happy couple!" He said with fake cheerfulness. Inuyasha and Miroku glared at him. Sango was just busy chattering with Kagome. Yukashii put on a vile smile. Not good._

_End Flashback_

Kagome was done with her hair. Now just splashing the water on herself. 'Hmm why was Yukashii so mad?' (Inuyasha is rubbing off on her-mutters- dense)Well she didn't have to think about it now. Since Yukashii, leg fully healed, left today. (Yukashii is a demon after all) Much to Miroku's and Inuyasha's relief. Studying her surroundings, she had the strange feeling she was being watched. 'No must be nothing.' But the feeling still did not leave. Quickly gathering her supplies, Inuyasha must be worried about her. She stepped out of the water and got dressed. Dashing away as fast she could, the feeling of being watched still lingering.

"Hehe soon, my Kagome," said the stranger hidden in the shadows.

"What are we going to do Miroku?" asked Sango, clearly worried.

"I don't know lady Sango; it is bad that she is this angered."

Sango and Miroku discussing the topic of Kikyo who Sango saw during her spying. The two worried, what would happen when Kikyo finds out that the happy couple are now courted. Seeing the enraged face of hers, sends shivers down their spines. Then Kagome entered the clearing looking a little flustered.

"Kagome are you alright!?" shouted Sango, running up to her, concern written all over her features. Kagome searched around and felt safe now. She nodded at Sango.

"Yeah I'm okay," Kagome stated. 'Now' Kagome felt someone missing, a certain hanyou. Looking at his tree, nothing was there, but the branch he sits on. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh our Inuyasha said he was going to take a walk," answered Miroku. Kagome gave an 'oh' face. Sango smiled and returned to Miroku to discuss more of that situation. It was getting late and Shippo was already dozing off, Kirara's eyes always fluttering close only to be quickly opened again. Kagome face softened, gently picking each in her arms. She placed them delicately in her sleeping bag. (Yes, they decided to sleep under the stars) Kagome looked around, still no Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango, Miroku. I'm going on my own walk," she whispered when she passed them.

They just gave her a nod and continued their conversation. Man, can't even look at her. 'Wondering what they're talking about.' But Kagome just waved it off; right now she wanted to enjoy the fresh air, the night breeze, and maybe possibly figuring out that strange feeling.

Walking through the unknown territory of the forest, Kagome ended up at a crystal clear lake with the reflection of the crescent moon, complimented with pine trees surrounding it. Some smaller trees even hanging over the lake. Or leaning over. Kagome heard splashing of waters and saw there were five tiny waterfalls scattered in a row. Lilacs by the pines. Blowing in the night breeze. It was beautiful. Owls hooting by her. She sat on the ground, inhaling the air of nature, and dipping her feet in the water. Trying to relax for at least three more minutes.

Someone silently creeping, watching her every move. Seeing her when she first arrived. Creeping slowly and silently to attack. Kagome had the same feeling again bubble inside her. Like someone was watching her. She turned around quickly to see no one. Searching everywhere, she took three breaths to calm herself and continued splashing in the water that was pure bliss. 'Calm down Kagome, just your imagination.' But the feeling still remained. Creeping up making sure she didn't see him. Then he grabbed her shoulders.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed, piercing the quietness from before. Feeling someone had just grabbed her.

"Quiet wench," The person turned her around. "It's me." Kagome came face to face with Inuyasha, her beloved. Him staring at her with those intense golden eyes that were filled with worry.

"Oh it's you." Kagome sighed in relief.

"What were you doing here Kagome!? You know that they are demons out there that can kill a girl like you in the woods! Plus! It's night!" Inuyasha yelled looking at her.

"Well! I only came out for fresh air! Geez, I know how to protect myself!" Kagome looked somewhat insulted.

"I just care about you Kagome," he whispered. Kagome's face softened. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks, but I think we should be going back. They must be worried," said Kagome. Inuyasha offered a hand, and Kagome accepted. Standing she headed towards camp only to be twirled back into Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha what ar," She was cut off by Inuyasha's lips covering her own. Kagome moaned in pleasure. His tongue licking her bottom lip for permission and she happily obliged. When they're tongues met, both of them got a jolt of pleasure through their bodies. Kagome grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer while Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist. The two, both filled with passion and love. The lust for they needed more, but this wasn't the time or place for _that. _Kagome pulled back because lack of air.

"Well we must go," said Kagome, panting lightly.

"Alright _my _Kagome." Kagome smiled the one which was only for him to see. Since it was the most beautiful. They looped their arms together and descended to camp. That night again, they slept on their branch while watching the stars until the clutches of sleep took them to their own dream world where they dreamed of the other.

(Okay I skipped breakfast and stuff)

Next day, everyone was all freshened up from their sleep and had all the energy they needed for their continuing journey. The gang were now all back on the trail of finding

Naraku, but Inuyasha could sense that their long time adventure was about to come to an end. He was now worried. Maybe they couldn't defeat Naraku? Or maybe one of his companions will die in this fight. But he will definitely protect his courted with his life. He was confident.

Kagome had the same thing in mind too. 'What if Inuyasha dies in the battle,' thought

Kagome. She couldn't bare the thought. She turned to her side to see Inuyasha also staring back at her. She smiled. Nothing was going to be in there way. Inuyasha was strong enough and so was their team.

Sniff. Sniff. Inuyasha growled, he knew that scent anywhere.

"What is troubling you, Inuyasha," asked Miroku. Inuyasha growled again and pointed his nose up ahead. Everyone looked up to see the new comer.

"Well hello little brother."

**Yes finally! I'm done with this chap!!! Ok here is my note. Is has come to my attention that not everyone is reviewing. I have received emails about you guys putting my on your favs and alert lists, but that's not the problemo. I really do love it when I'm your lists guys; it makes feel that I'm really entertaining you with my stories and you find them interesting. And that I'm a pretty good author. But some of you are not giving me reviews. I know, I'm sorry if I seem a little whiney, but it is my dream to have at least one story that has 100 or more reviews. I know weird dream, but I have it. So please review and you don't have to write a paragraph. Maybe a sentence or a word. Like some of my reviews are one word like cool and I still feel inspired by it. I know weird, but please review! If I don't get reviews, I don't feel like writing since I'm not inspired. Also again sorry if I sound whiny.**

**Review**


	10. Sesshomaru's Explanation

**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: Sesshomaru's explanation**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takashi**

**A/N: OK you guys. Some or maybe a lot didn't listen to my author's note and continue not sending me reviews. I will post this one, but if you guys put me on your lists and not review. Then I will stop writing. Also this chap goes a lil fast by accident. **

"Hello little brother," came the motionless voice of the inuyoukai, Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, charging after his older brother. He was already mad from just looking at him, in his presence. Sesshomaru started to unsheathed his own sword Tokojin. (sp?)

"Don't be so rash Inuyasha!" warned Miroku from afar. Already mad, Inuyasha does have a short temper. Inuyasha just shrugged a shoulder, not caring. His eyes only fixed on his brother, who smirked.

"Maybe you should listen to the monk Inuyasha." He pointed Tokojin at him; the pressure of the sword sent him flying back. Inuyasha growled hitting the ground. Kagome came by his side in an instant checking if he was alright. Sesshomaru stared at the young maiden, taking a sniff of the air, his smirk widened.

"It seems you have taken the miko as a courted, how nice for you, a human."

"Don't you dare insult my Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, raged. Lunging at him, Sesshomaru just dodged his attack.

"Foolish half breed," Slapping Inuyasha. "I didn't come here to fight," (Sorry reviewers) Everyone had disbelieving faces. "Can't you sense it half brother. In the air, Naraku is coming near, he will attack soon." Everyone gasped at the new information except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's look downcasted.

"Inuyasha you knew this," said Miroku.

"Well I thought I was just imaginating things!" he retorted, looking at his brother. "And why are telling us this?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "Suddenly receiving a soft spot for your brother?"

"Of course not. I just know that you and your companions are searching for him and I just came to warn you that he's mine to defeat," he said in a dead serious tone. Inuyasha growled and lunged another time. No one was going to tell him that he can't kill Naraku especially Sesshomaru. The gang only on the sidelines watching the two battle. Kagome was just scared that Inuyasha would get hurt.

'Why can't they just join forces,' she thought, but she accidentally voiced which the two arguing brothers heard.

"Me. Work with a half breed," said Sesshomaru.

"No way am I working with this guy!" argued Inuyasha. The gang sighed; at least they knew one way they were related. They're stubborn.

"Why can't you two stubborn demons just work together!" argued the kitsune, Shippo. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just shrugged the high voice off. Inuyasha scratched Tokojin out of his direction and Sesshomaru clawed at his arm, earning him a cut.

"Just call a truce for this situation and then after we kill Naraku, we can go on our separate ways," reasoned Miroku. The two fighting slowed down a bit; at least they were going somewhere. Sesshomaru's poisened hand whipped at Inuyasha earning another cut on the cheek. Ow that hurts.

"Naraku is very powerful; he has almost the whole sacred jewel! You both need all the help you can get even you Sesshomaru!" shouted Sango. Sesshomaru processed this in his brain and yes Naraku was powerful, but why would he need his half brother Inuyasha for the job.

"Also maybe you have noticed, but Inuyasha is very strong and besides you also have us!" Well his question was answered. "Inuyasha knows how to use the Tetsusaiga and you, Sesshomaru, are also strong, we also need your help!"

"Pfft." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Just like Miroku said you don't have to be friends and after this, go our separate ways!" yelled Kagome taking a chance to reason. They slowed a bit again. "And besides, didn't your father want you two to get along!" That got them. No one talked about Inutaisho, he was… a touchy subject. The two brothers didn't really want to talk about their father. Well Inuyasha only saw him once (Inuyasha movie 3, I think.) and Sesshomaru well…he loved his dad, I guess, but not Inuyasha. He hated him for his blood, but I guess he could be for some use.

"Keh! Fine," agreed Inuyasah glaring daggers at his brother. Sesshomaru returned it with an icy stare. He simply nodded.

"Just don't get in my way," He said his final words before returning into the darkness. Oooo mysterious, but the gang knew he would be back. Sesshomaru really didn't like the whole truce thing. He wasn't going talk to the hanyou just defeat Naraku. Then disappear quickly and their 'truce' would bbe over. He couldn't wait until Naraku came.

Inuyasha, he was the same. Not liking the whole idea with working with his half brother. He also couldn't wait for Naraku to come then the truce thing would be over.

All of this did not get unnoticed by a stranger in the shadows. And for the people who are curious I will answer later on in the story, ha ha.

"Ha, ha soon," he cackled and disappeared.

**Well I am sorry for the short chapter. And also even though I'm sorry for being whiny. I will only continue if I have at least 9 reviews. RnR or no writing. Also sorry to the ones who are reviewing. Sorry if Sesshomaru wouldn't act like that Sessh fans, so sorry!**

**At least 9 reviews or no writing!**


	11. Dealing with Wolf Boy

**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: Dealing with Wolf Boy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takashi.**

**A/N" Hehe sorry for that big request on reviews, but I got real excited that I got 100! For the first time, I was jumping around and my bros called me weird. But thanks so much! And here is this chap!**

'Today is so beautiful!' thought Kagome, breathing in the natural, fresh air. Kagome was outside relaxing herself. Standing in the grass with lilacs blowing in the breeze. Sun rays beating on her face and the puffy clouds complimenting the blue sky. Leaves falling from the sky, spreading around her feet. Putting her hands behind her head, looking up through the sky.

"Good morning beautiful," Kagome jumped. "What? Did I scare you?" whispered Inuyasha with a cocky smirk, kissing the court mark on Kagome. Snaking his arms around her waist from behind.

"Inuyasha, you did startle me." Kagome was still blushing red from the compliment he gave her. Inuyasha came closer and Kagome mimicked, closer until their lips touched…

"Kouga come back here!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha instantly backed away. The wind picked up strongly by the two waving their bangs and hair to the side. Two whirlwinds or miniature twisters or whatever those things are came to view. Out came Kouga which Inuyasha growled and Ayame tugging on Kouga's arm whiningly.

"Kouga! Why do you always run when you see me?! You promised you'll marry me!" Ayame shouted, shaking his arm around that she was clinging to. Kouga sighed quite frustrated.

"Listen I don't remember that!" roared Kouga.

"Yes you do! You're just hiding it for some reason or another!" Inuyasha growled making their presence known. Kouga looked over seeing Kagome; he was instantly holding her hands.

"Oh Kagome, my woman, have you missed me? I missed you. Did mutt face treat you we…" Kouga sniffed the air thoroughly. He couldn't believe this. Kouga pushed her hair out of the way and his conclusions were confirmed. Rage spread over his face and he clutched the collar of Inuyasha's haori.

"You bastard! You marked her as yours! She is mine, you little punk!" Kouga trying to resist the urge to kill the hanyou in his presence. Inuyasha growled protectively for Kagome who was his courted and his future mate. You can see they keyword his. No damn stupid wolf breath was going to tell otherwise.

"Hey you jerk-" Kagome cut Inuyasha off.

"Kouga! Let go of Inuyasha and for you info is that I don't like you at all! I'm not your property! I'm not your woman and I never will be! Inuyasha shows me respect and I love him! LOVE him! FYI I'm not yours so get through your mind and I'm happy to be Inuyasha's courted. Also he isn't some mutt face, he is special to me and I love him more than anything! I'm sorry Kouga, but let's only be friends and we will really like you to help with Naraku. And I'm sorry for leading you on like this. So please marry Ayame," finished Kagome, pleadingly. Her long desired speech was finished of finally telling Kouga that she wasn't his. She was really getting tired of Kouga saying she was his property and leading him on.

Kouga was speechlees, his mouth hung low and it seemed he would catch flies. Inuyasha was also shocked, his amber eyes widened from the speech. Ayame well..I guess you can say she was surprised, but the excitement radiated off of her that she now can have Kouga to herself was kind of obvious.

"Kagome," Kouga trying to regain words. "I.. understand," He smiled, but still you could detect so much sadness in that one smile he held even Inuyasha, yes Inuyasha felt bad. If Kagome said that to him, then..then..there are no words to describe how hurt, saddened, and rejected he would feel.

"Kouga-" started Kagome, but Kouga held a hand to silence her.

"No that's ok Kagome. I knew that it was one sided love, but I will defeat Naraku. I mean let's just call it a truce," said Kouga. Kagome nodded and she had to elbow Inuyasha in the side to get him say yes, but he just 'kehed.'

Kouga smirked. "You better keep her safe dog breath or I will be the one that does." Inuyasha glared and Kouga chuckled. "Well see you later Kagome!" He winked playfully, for old time's sake and whizzed away in his twister. Leaving no answer for Ayame that watched that whole scene unfold. She had tears in her green emerald eyes for Kouga still hadn't accepted her and loved her even that Kagome person rejected him. And he still did not accept that he proposed to her.

Kagome noticed all this and of course Inuyasha was left in the dark. "Ayame-" Kagome tried to sympathize, but she cut her off.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll make it through and I'll get Kouga!" said Ayame, but Inuyasha and Kagome knew it was fake and see the whole rejection over Ayame. "Bye bye!" She turned and you see the fresh tears cascading down her cheery face.

"Ayame?" started Kagome, but the wolf girl was already off in her own twister. "Ayame!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the depths of the huge, lushes forest lay a wolf girl feeling rejected all over. Her one true love not wanting to be with her. Tears were already on her face, but she didn't have any left to fall. Her green eyes held not even the word sad would come close to how she felt. It was already dark out, but she didn't notice. Isn't weird if someone was afraid of the dark, they see faces on the trees nearby. Like they were just waiting and watching. She could hear all the voices. They were laughing at how pathetic she could be and she had to agree. Their tree branches swaying in her direction like they were pointing at her.

But it wasn't her fault, that's what love does to some people, but she loved him very much. People say it's better to have loved and lost then never have loved at all, but she agreed only half. She was always determined to get Kouga, but he still did not accept the promise he gave her under the lunar rainbow. He ignored it and said he didn't remember, but he was lying. Her demon senses could tell. He didn't even accept even when Kagome rejected him.

'Kagome.' she thought. Why did that miko have to come into the picture? Oh she felt rage for that girl so much, but she shouldn't since Kagome wasn't at fault here. Kagome never wanted to be Kouga's woman, but Ayame did feel mad that Kagome hurt Kouga very much. But I guess Kagome had to do it. I guess that's what loves does to people.

She punched the ground in frustration. Oh how she loved Kouga so much. Her white pelts getting dirt on them by kneeling on the ground.

"Damnit! Damnit Kouga! Why can't you love me!? Love me..Kouga," she whispered to the heavens, hoping to get an answer, but she knew she wouldn't not get one.

"Hehe hello Ayame," cackled someone from behind her. Ayame jumped turning in the direction she heard it from. A man with a bamboo pelt stepped out of the shadows holding a marble that seemed to be missing a few pieces, the marble was…a jewel.

"Who are you?" She demanded wiping off the tears of her red puffy eyes. The stranger smirked

"I'm Naraku and I heard you would like to have a certain wolf by the name Kouga?" Ayame growled, she didn't like this man at all. Naraku cackled. "I see well if you truly desire him, I can grant you your wish."

Ayame quirked an eyebrow up and stared spectincally at him. "And how is that?"

The man known as Naraku held up the pink marble he had. "With this the jewel of four souls called the Shikon no Tama."

**Hello my reader and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for requesting that many reviews, but I have my reasons. Also sorry if the whole scene with Ayame was kind of confusing and not believable. Also thanks my first story with 100 reviews!!! Weee! **

**Review pwetty plz or else! Ha ha!**


	12. Captured

**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: Captured**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The one who owns all of it is Rumiko Takashi, a respected manga artist and writer. **

**A/N: Wee! Kicking it off in chapter 12! Maybe it should be chapter 11 because I had an author's note. -mumbles- Maybe it should be chapter 11, but I don't feel like doing that. -mumbles continuously- Oh! Also I had no idea what to put in this chapter so I tried to do some suspense. Well here is this chapter which I have no clue is the number! Squeal! -goes to jump off of walls- Sugar…. **

The air laced with tension. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. Even though it was cool night, the stars dazzling them with their glow and brilliance. Such a nice night to relax and chat with friends, but this was not the case. Nibbling on their meals of fish on a stick, staring intensely at nothing in particular. The gang which included Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and even Kirara had one thought in their minds. An enemy, a vile creature which they all came to hate with passion, Naraku.

Each held their own story of how Naraku messed up their lives with his evil ways and his sinister tricks. All of them thinking of the final battle that they will share together. The last one where they all fight beside each other. Kagome did not want it to end, to her everything flew by so quickly in the Feudal Era. The first day she came here from the Bone Eater's Well, seemed like it was yesterday, but she knew that was well over a year ago.

The little kitsune started to move around in his sitting position, trying to get comfortable. All this silence was scaring him, he in fact only a child. Why give him ideas of Naraku the one he fears the most. The one who started his whole mess and because of him, his father was gone. He was just a small minded boy and he had to suffer from losing a precious family member. Including his mother.

He tugged on the sleeve of his adoptive mother's shirt. Kagome, coming back to reality, glanced down at the fox. Seeing the despair in his green emerald eyes, seeing the child holding fear in his heart. Her face graced a small caring smile, like a mother's. She tucked him in her lap, trying t coo him to slumber. Shippo a mere child should not have to experience this, which is why he will be hidden or travel back to Kaede. So he wouldn't have to fight.

Unnoticed by the young maiden, golden eyes watched this gesture and his facial features softened. Kagome, his mate, would be a kind, gentle mother for their pups. That's why after this they would start a family with Shippo of course. Sure he was annoying runt to him sometimes during their journey, but he realized that the little kitsune was special to him like a son. As Kagome lulled Shippo to sleep, she tilted her face up, only to see ambers eyes stare into her chocolate ones. She smiled and he did the same. Ahh young love.©

The taijiya looked at each of her companions worriedly. She also was stressed out of all the events that occurred from the past few days. Clapping her hands together, earning the attention of everyone around the crackling fire.

"Well Kagome why don't we go soak in the hot springs for a little while," suggested Sango. Hoping to get a break from the tension around her. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"At night."

"Well don't worry Inuyasha. I'm sure me and Kagome can protect ourselves and besides it's really stressful to have all this on our minds," said Sango. Kagome nodded happily as she placed Shippo into her cozy sleeping bag. She was going to get some relaxation for a little bit in the steam. Inuyasha hesitantly nodded, besides he could sniff any demon near.

Sango and Kagome exited out of their clearing, Sango with her Hiraikotsu and Kagome with her bows and arrows. Inuyasha sighed, watching their retreating forms of their backs disappear into the darkness of the forest. 'Be safe Kagome.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ah this feels heavenly.' thought Kagome when she entered the water and Sango along with her, both sighing in content.

"Thanks Sango," murmured Kagome. Sango smiled.

"No problem besides I'm tired of thinking about Naraku." Kagome nodded, her mind wandering around the topic. The last battle, the last fight together with her friends and soon to be husband/mate. She worried; this battle would be the most dangerous, maybe someone will pass on to the other world. Maybe even Inuyasha or herself. Kagome shook her head violently; she didn't want to think like that. She was supposed to be enjoying the moments left of peace.

Sango cursed herself for mentioning about their most hated enemy. It seemed that the subject was depressing Kagome even more. "So Kagome, what's going on between you and Inuyasha," said Sango wiggling her eyebrows. Kami, she was hanging around Miroku a little too much.

Kagome blushed scarlet. "Sango please don't turn into your perverted fiancé," begged Kagome. Sango giggled.

"Well he does seem to rub off on people."

"Oi no wonder he chose you. That sounds so wrong," said Kagome. Maybe the monk was rubbing off on her too.

"Hey!" The two girls giggled. Yeah Kagome wanted to be in these happy times like right now, talking to her best friend, Sango. 'Thanks Sango.' She always seemed to cheer Kagome up when she was down, just like everyone else. They were like her second family. Kagome hugged Sango by putting her arm across Sango's shoulder. That simple gesture, Sango knew what her best friend was saying. The taijiya smiled fondly, Kagome was like her sister.

The wind picked up, making the two girls shiver in the steam. The bushed rustled that caught the girl's attention, hearing twigs snap.

"Who's there!" yelled Sango. Grabbing a rock, she threw it into the bush. Hearing a clunck, meaning she just hit something. The two ladies dressed into their clothing. Sango grabbing her boomerang and Kagome holding onto her bow and arrows. They heard sounds all around them. Leaves rustling, twigs snapping, hearing someone jump from trees.

"We're surrounded," whispered Kagome.

"I guess we are," said Sango. The two backs were pressed together, searching through the trees of branches and the numerous shadows. Hearing the footsteps to their left, they glanced in that direction. Only to have both of them shoved to the ground. White material was stuffed in Sango's face blocking her mouth and nose to breath. Her vision started to fade.

Kagome looked at Sango in horror. The same material in her face, she looked at the criminal.

"Yu..Yu..ka..shii." She choked out before the darkness caught up to her and caught her into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat on a tree branch, close to the fire. The two girls were gone for a long time and he was worried sick. He wouldn't admit it to anyone though. They were gone for the past half hour. Stuck in the woods and at night! What happens if a demon attacked them, but wouldn't he have sniffed them out? Well you never know.

"Where the hell are they?!" growled Inuyasha up high. Miroku with his back up against the bark of a tree opened one eye to stare at the heated hanyou. He grinned using his jingling staff to stand on his two feet. Must I remind that he is a pervert.

"Well why don't we check up on them," suggested Miroku, with his own intentions. Inuyasha was too worried so he was oblivious to the lecher's ways.

"Fine let's go," said Inuyasha, leaping off his branch. Landing gracefully on his bare feet, hurrying into the forest. Spreading his sleeves of the fire rat to leap from tree to tree. He wanted to prove to himself that he was wrong and Kagome was fine. Too bad that he was going to be correct.

'Wow Inuyasha I would have never figured, you were like me all along,' thought Miroku, surprised that he wasn't yelled at or wasn't injured by his comment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The taijiya lay in the area of fresh grass and fallen leaves, her hair spread all around. The night air blowing at her face as she napped, her chest going up and down indicating she was alive. The owls hooted by her, stirring her from her slumber. Opening to reveal dark brown eyes, she blinked unconsciousness out of her vision. Where was she? Wiping her eyes from the sleep. Strange? She didn't see the hot springs near her. What happened to her?

Searching around the area, she found her Hiraikotsu hidden by the flowers that were blooming and blowing to the side. But there was something missing besides the hot springs. Wait! That's it. Kagome, her best friends, a sister to her was gone! Where did she go? She was right beside her when…..when..they were attacked! Oh no! They must have been separated or Kagome was kidnapped away from her!

Ooo now she had rage to anyone who tries to hurt Kagome, but right now she had to worry about herself. She was in unfamiliar territory and she was alone, by herself. Shadows looming over, making her look like a lost child. The wind picked up blowing her hair to the side, she blinked. Becoming desperate all of a sudden.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Sango called. Listening intently in the night trying to hear a response. But there was nothing, but the quietness of the forest came as a reply. Feeling disappointed, she lost her friend and now she was separated from everyone, but she still didn't know where Kagome was. She could be in a worst situation than her. Oh no! That's not good!

_Crack_ A twig snapped to her side, earning her total focus and attention. She won't let her guard down with enemies nearby. She proceeded into a fighting stance, fists in the air to defend herself.

"Who are you!? Sow yourself, you coward!" She yelled.

Hidden in the darkness. A young taijiya stepped up, crunching leaves under his feet, proceeding forward. Shadows looming over him, hidden in the trees, behind bushes, in leaves. The moon's milky glow reflecting on his armor. Brown, empty eyes stare forward, brain washed from all happy, sad, bad, and all other memories he kept so precious to himself. Loved ones that were now forgotten. Taken away in a heart beat. Stepping out to the clearing, in front of Sango was a young man with his arm raised above his head. His hand carrying weapon, dangerous for a boy like him to hold, a chain sickle.

His eyes stare emotionally at her as she froze to the ground. Choking on one word to get out, the name of the young man, demon slayer, her little brother. "Kohaku?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn where are they!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku and him arrived at the hot springs only to find no girls bathing. Just foot tracks in the grass. Looking a lot like Sango and Kagome's, but they end at one spot in the middle of the clearing. Like they were abducted by one with wings.

"This is not good," said Miroku kneeling, observing the foot prints that were left. He arose. "They were kidnapped." Inuyasha looked at him, his golden gaze was piercing. He was right, damnit! This was his fault for letting them go to the hot springs at night.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha punched the ground in frustration. This was his fault, how could he be so stupid and let them go. 'Kagome.' He might never see her again and all because he said yes. He punched the ground harder. "Damnit! It's my fault! I let them go….Damnit!" Lifting his fist to pound the innocent earth again, but was held back by the monk.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"What Miroku!" he hissed. "It was my fault! They might not come back" Miroku sighed. He was also worried, heck even more than you realize! But he didn't want to see his friend beat himself up because of this, they would get nowhere.

"Don't talk like that! It wasn't your fault. I let them go too and we thought no harm would come to them. Besides I also lost the woman I love." Inuyasha looked at him and noticed the same pain in his blue eyes which he held also behind the anger.

"Besides, can you sniff out either of their scents?" asked Miroku, glancing at the fallen hanyou. Inuyasha sniffed the air thoroughly, he caught something.

"Yeah, right there." He pointed a clawed finger at an entrance. The men nodded at each other, taking off in that direction.

'Hold on Kagome/Sango," they both thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke from her sleep by voices by her, arguing. Blinking the sleep from her vision, she looked around, but only saw darkness in her view. Where was she? Somewhere unfamiliar that's for sure. Sango wasn't there with her. Kagome was alone, somewhere she didn't know and she was kidnapped. Oh no! Sango and she were ambushed! Inuyasha must be worried sick and she couldn't imagine what Sango was going through.

She shivered, the cool wind blowing her way. She was laying on the ground…..the ground..of..a cave? Her bow and arrows were right beside her, trying to reach a hand to grab it, but only to find that she was tied by…. soul collectors. And that meant only one person.

'Kikyo.' thought Kagome.

"My, my, look who finally woke up from her rest. Did you have a nice nap," came the cold voice of Kikyo, entering the cave. Where Kagome saw light which meant an exit. She struggled on the floor, only to receive a cold laugh from Kikyo.

"Sorry, but you won't be able to escape."

Kagome growled. "What do you want Kikyo?!" she demanded. "Why did you kidnap me from my companions!?"

Kikyo stopped her laughter, only to glare at Kagome. "Why..Why!" She grabbed hold of Kagome's raven hair into her cold, dead fingers. "It's because of you that I lost that was rightfully mine in the first place! You stole my man, my Inuyasha!" Kikyo pulled her hair tighter, Kagome whimpered low, her eyes closed so she wouldn't show the pain. She wasn't going to satisfy Kikyo. "You're the reason that he won't fullfill his promise to come to hell with me!" Kikyo threw her against the wall with the soul collectors still wrapped tightly around her, squeezing her a little too tight

Kagome sighed in frustration. "You're wrong..Kikyo." Kikyo eyed her, who was this wench to say Kikyo didn't speak the truth. "He wasn't yours to begin with. Sure maybe when you were alive, you guys had something." Kagome heaved again. "But you can't own him just like that, he never promised you anything."

"Yes he did wench! He will come to hell with me even if I have to force him to," Kikyo said bitterly.

"That's just it. Kikyo..do you really think that you love Inuyasha? I mean you are forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do. You're being selfish, only wanting your own happiness." Kagome looked up at her cold eyes. "I was also like that, I was so mad that Inuyasha would always run to you, it made my heart break, it does even now. I even hated you because he loved you so, that I wish that you died and stayed dead." Kikyo angered by this confession was about to speak.

"Why you-"

"But I had no reason to feel that way. It's just that I was jealous of Inuyasha and your relationship that I realized I loved him. I was happy, but sad at the same time because I thought he would never love me as much as he loved you. I loved him so much that I was willing to give him up for his happiness, even if I suffered." Kikyo was shocked by this girl, her reincarnation. She never knew her much.

Kagome tried to lift herself up onto her two feet. "So Kikyo if you love him as you really say you do, let him go, let him be free and have his own happiness," Kagome pleaded. Her brown eyes begging for Kikyo to stop her ways.

Kikyo was speechless to say the least. Maybe this was best, but will she give in? Her copy giving the speech that she, Kikyo, was being selfish. Tying him down to her, never letting him go. There was something wrong about that, but it wasn't like her old self to do these things. Will she give in? Give in and let her reincarnation, her copy, have Inuyasha all to herself. Never. Kikyo laughed a cold, bitter laugh that could send your heart to stone.

"Foolish girl. I will never let go of Inuyasha. He is mine and mine alone," Kikyo laughed, evilly. Her back retreating to the light, the exit. "I will never give up, he will be mine."

Kagome frowned, disbelief in her eyes.

Hmm. No wonder this was the lifeless Kikyo. The one who is dead, but still wandering in this world. The cold, lifeless, clay body that is only made up of ash and graveyard soil. The one that is fueled by hatred for Inuyasha, but sill loves him? No, not real love. This Kikyo was not the real one from fifty years ago, that Kikyo was kind, gentle, and understanding. This one is evil and corrupt. Deep down in her soul, the real Kikyo is there suffering by staying in this world. And Kagome will make sure that she will rest in peace.

Yes, she was determined. Kikyo's voice wavered in the dark again.

"Kill her Yukashii."

'Huh, Yukashii!" Kagome thought. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the glow of red and orange come to view. Out from the darkness, came out Yukashii. A demon that she thought that she could call 'friend,' but that wasn't the case. He was on the bad side, teaming up with Naraku.

"Why hello Kagome," he greeted, giving a charming smile.

"Cut the act Yukashii! You were never my friend were you? Just an enemy." She growled again for the second time that day. He chuckled.

"I guess you could say that, b8t I only agreed with them because they told me I could have you all to myself."

Kagome looked confused. "Wha-" but she was cut ff by Yukashii's lips covering her own. 'Eww! Inuyasha… please hurry!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! Phew….That was hard to the extreme! Ha ha.. I have so many scenes playing at once. How will I ever make it! -sighs- This is so hard and I'm only a beginner at writing, one of my brother's girlfriend read my writing and she thought I was good since I'm at a young age. Oi so embarrassing and now my brothers tease me by reading my stories! Ha so cruel! -hides in the corner- Sometimes I feel ashamed by my writing, but I always try to life my sprits up! Somehow..-sigh-**

**Well enough of all that sad junk! Oh ya! About Shippo, just message me if you don't get how Naraku was the cause of his father's death. Also! I didn't know if I explained it very well in Kagome's little speech, I think I miss understood, Oh also REVIEW! OR I can not write anymore and you WILL BE LEFT IN SUSPENSE! Cause reviews give me inspiration and no reviews, no inspiration and no more writing!**

**SO REVIEW!**

_**Inulover a.k.a Evelyn**_

_**(P.S I know I'm demanding and very strange)**_


	13. Another Encounter, and Ayame?

**Story: Sad, but True**

**Chapter: Another Encounter, and Ayame?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, RumikoTakahashi does.**

**A/N: Yes! I finally spelled Takahashi right! Thank you The-world-needs-peace! And if Rumiko ever reads this, my sincerest apologies. -bows-**

The two ran as soon as he whiffed the scent, leading them to their women in distress. Their minds filled with more worry every passing step onwards, around the two became a blur of vivid nature of branches and trees, but they didn't stop to enjoy the view.

"We're close," said Inuyasha. But as he uttered the last word, an arrow almost came in contact to his face. Flying past his scrunched nose. Only to be heard knocking into a poor defenseless tree trunk. Why must people hurt the environment?

"Hehe going somewhere Inuyasha? Or wouldn't you and your friend rather stay and have some fun," came a cold voice with a femine touch.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha growled. She smirked.

"I would never have thought that you would hate me," said Kikyo bitterly. Kagura stood behind, looking aimlessly at the ground as if she didn't want to be there.

"I hate what you've become," came his witty reply. Ok not witty.

Aw and I would never have thought that you would turn against your old lover." Kikyo pursed her lips, readying an arrow from her quiver. Before she coulf even pluck the string, Miroku's staff was useful to hit it out of her hands with it's jingling rings. Kikyo scowled at him.

"This is foolish, but why do you come down this path Inuyasha. Looking for my copy? You belong to me foolish hanyou. " She looked smug.

"What did you do to Kagome!" He demanded. She gave a bitter laugh.

"Oh I'm sure Yukashii is taking care of her. _Real_ good."He scowled, Yukashii that bastard. Didn't he know never to touch _his _mate. "And don't worry monk, I'm sure the taijiya is having a grand time." Her dull brown eyes had a tint of malice as her soul collectors carried her off.

"Kagura rid of them for me or you know the consequences." Kagura nooded solemly, spreading her fan out.

"Dance of Blades!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome bit down hard when Yukashii slipped his tongue in. She would not give him the pleasure of taking advantage of her. Hasn't anyone in this era learned the very important term of 'rape?'

He pulled back painfully; he seemed to be bleeding from the wound. Kagome smirked, but only to have instant pain from the left side of her face. He slapped her and worse part some claw marks started to form oozing with red liquid. "Bitch. You should be honored to have a chance like this!"

"Never. You're disgusting and vile! I love Inuyasha you bastard!" she spat at him. Yukashii looked at her with malice; he wasn't planning to let her go that easily. Before she knew, she was pinned against the cave wall, Yukashii sucking the life force out of her and running his hands around her body, exploring much to his delight.

"You would rather have a half breed instead of me." Kagome squeaked out in pain when he squeezed her breasts.

Head spinning with rage, she kicked him. Somewhere that counts. Where the sun don't shine people. Yukashii keeled over in pain, giving a chance for Kagome to run. Out the cave she dashed, only to have the soul collectors detect that the victim was escaping so they tightened their hold. Making Kagome cringe in pain, she wiggled and squirmed while running. Only to have one arm free.

She searched through blinded vision of tears, only to find a secluded area where she could hide for some time. Kagome kneeled down trying to find anything sharp to stab them with, but only find them crushing her.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pain, throwing her head back. Her knees went weak, her outstretched hand did not move. Only to have it lay motionless as her vision went dark.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kohaku," the name came out of her lips instantly. Disbelief. Why would the young boy taijiya who was currently being manipulated end up in her case? Of course he was her dear brother and her rage seemed to risen that this was one of Naraku's plans, yet again. To cause her pain was his goal. The chain sickle flew, Sango quickly dodged, she shouldn't be lost in her thoughts now.

She received a small cut, but it was no match for the scar she held on her back. Dashing for her Hiraikotsu, only to be cut off by the chain of his weapon and she shuddered by his cold brown eyes that drove a hole into her soul. How it put her heart in a squeeze.

"Kohaku." But he quickly pulled out his katana trying to swipe at Sango. She shook her head and dodged. Gently making her hand come in contact of the hard surface, grabbing hold of her boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu." Kohaku dogded swiftly, jumping off its surface in the air. Striking her with another cut on her cheek. She touched it with her finger tips, tears sprang in her eyes. She couldn't hurt him, but he definitely could hurt her.

"Kohaku." She whispered another time; sadness choked her with its hold. He stared at her, emotionless, watching the tears cascade down her eyes which held a tint of sadness and gentle care. Sisterly love.

"Sister." Sango's eye widened, she choked. Naraku, that bastard. Putting her through this.

Sango pulled out her katana and made a run for it. Kohaku followed with his gaze and hurried in a dash after her. If she couldn't inflict pain then she had to do the next best thing, stall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kouga! Where are you going now!" whined Ginta, complaining that Kouga's speed was way to fast with his advantage of using the shikon jewel shards. Kouga just ignored him like he usually did, sniffing the air.

"What is it??" asked Hakkaku.

"Ayame and………_Kagura_," he growled. "Let's go." Then he disappeared into his little twister towards Kaede's village. Ginta and Hakkaku sweat dropped.

"He's at it again," said Hakkaku. Ginta nodded. They both sighed simultaneously, both catching a long breath and broke into a run which in the end will leave them exhausted and Kouga insulting of how slow they were. Making them point about his advantage.

'You better be protecting her mutt face.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Everything goes as planned," cackled Naraku. Peering into Kanna's mirror to see the upcoming battle. "This will be interesting," drumming his fingers together. Only to be interrupted by footsteps and sliding of his door.

He turned his head to see Kikyo standing before him. "Naraku." He raised a brow at her.

"Yes?" She glanced at the mirror he paid his attention to and smirked.

"You're despicable."

"Yes yes I know, do you know me any other way? Now what do you want?"

"Well I came to report that Kagura is now fighting my beloved Inuyasha." Naraku snorted at the word 'beloved.' Rolling his eyes.

"Sure that's why you're using Kagura to kill him."

"Well if Kagura doesn't succeed, then I'll drag him down with me to the pits of hell. Either way he will be mine forever." He chuckled.

"You really are a frightening woman." Her smirk widened.

"Of course. He will regret for choosing that girl over me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where is the mutt?" Kouga searched around. He was in Inuyasha's forest looking for the hanyou and his mate. Only to see leaves and the forest trees. Grr, this was frustrating, he sniffed the air for traces of him and found one leading down another path farther away.

'Damn it.' He sped only to intersected by a blade and the wielder. His eyes widened.

"Ayame?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sorry. That's all I can do right now and I have news! Well me and my best friend Alexis which now changed her pen name to Kikyo2556, we are writing a story together. It's called Not Your Average High School Life. And I'm surprised with myself because it's a Kikyo/Inuyasha story which I did not like, but I agreed, but I still say KagomexInuyasha forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**We will be posting a chap today or at least two more days cause we are both busy. And anyway……..**

**Review!!!!**


	14. Broken Girl, An Enemy Destroyed

**Story: **Sad, but True

**Chapter: **A Broken Girl, An Enemy Destroyed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha at all, Rumiko Takahashi has rightful ownership.

**A/N: **Not good at fighting scenes and I had no clue what to name the chapter. Also I hate it how one of my favorite anime characters Kagura die in the manga! What an outrage! Grr. Hehe also I kind of rushed a little. Squeal! Enjoy this longer chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ayame," whispered Kouga through his lips unbelievingly as he stared shocked at the wolf girl. Her emerald eyes held no emotion, staring right back at him as she redirected her blade to his chest. He grabbed her wrist making the blade go into a different direction as he leaped a few feet away, tearing some of the grass blades as he landed on his feet.

He prepared fighting stance hesitantly, he still was clueless why she was attacking him. Maybe the whole Kagome thing again. Ayame unleashed some of her leaves at him slicing through the air from her iris flower. Kouga quickly dodged as he leaped at her. Pushing her a little to jostle since he didn't want to hurt her. They were the same kind. To no avail his attempt was dodged and replaced by leaves flying through air once again. He unleashed his katana and sliced them.

Maybe using a weak weapon would help. "Dammit Ayame, what's the matter with you?!" shouted Kouga frustrated. He was supposed to go to the mutt face and check up on Kagome, but she just had to interfere. Ayame narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"You will pay Kouga. For breaking my heart more than once," she said in a monotone voice raising her blade and charging at him. As she unleashed grass at him. He clawed at them, but they ended distracting him and clouding his vision. Bad part she kept them coming. Soon leaves were sent at his legs, razor sharp. He dodged in the air, but he kept swiping at grass only to have a stinging pain on his arm. He was shocked, Ayame had changed for she just let the blade cut his arm.

Kouga stared at her with eyebrows raised. Only to see tears brimming over her eyes as she held up her clawed hand to unleash more damage than a mere cut. She disappeared only to appear above as she clawed at his cheek, letting grass cut his legs as he managed to bruise Ayame a little on her forearm. He looked shocked and a little ashamed of himself. He didn't want to hurt another and especially not her. The girl that was very special to him ever since the lunar rainbow.

Great he just realized something important when Ayame was about to hit Kouga with her power once again that he blocked with his katana. 'Damn.' thought Kouga. 'Can't get any worse."

Boy was he wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kohaku stop," whispered Sango as her boomerang came in contact once again with his chain sickle. Her tears were endless, she hated to fight her own brother. Kohaku was the only family she had left. Kohaku did not reply only to redirect another throw at her shoulder. She blocked as she ran farther swipin at branches and leaves in her way as she stepped through twigs. Kohaku disappeared and hid well. Sango was glancing around nervously until she blocked his chain sickle, but was pained as he cut her arm with his katana. The tears were blurring her vision as she wiped them roughly.

She had to act fast or she will end up being injured deeply. Physically and emotionally. "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang swung through the air. Sango's eye widened from her attack and that Kohaku's hands instantly dropped to his sides. He wasn't in a fighting stance, his chain sickle was on the forest floor as his katana was in it's sheath. No way to deflect the Hiraikotsu. No way.

He flew back, shoved by the instant contact to his chest. The air was knocked out of his as one drop of blood fell from his lips which Sango noticed to her displeasure and that wasn't helping in her current state.

"Kohaku!!!" Sango yelled running up to him checking all of his well being. No cuts are bruises from the contact of him hitting the ground, but his breathing was a little ragged. 'Kohaku open your eyes, please, she begged mentally. Only then did his eyes snap to show blank brown eyes staring up at her and a sudden pain to her right left shoulder. He pierced her with his katana. Ouch.

Sango instantly backed away clutching to her new found wound staring at him, pain and suffering in her orbs as she ran away from him. He followed silently through the shadows and darkness occasionally swinging his chain sickle at her which she always dodged. She squinted her eyes to see a light shining through the dark tunnel of branches, tress, and nature.

As she escaped another time another pierce of the katana, so tiresome. She ended up in a clearing and her eyes widen as she saw her best friend, her friend like sister lying in a heap hidden in leaves and what really surprised her was soul collectors had her tightly wrapped. Which meant Kikyo. Sango's fists clenched. That priestess did this to Kagome and she _will _pay.

Unsheathing her katana, she hurried through slicing the soul collectors as they screamed in agony and disappeared into ashes. She tried to shake her unconscious friend by the shoulders chanting to her.

"Kagome please wake up. Kagome…please. Wake up….please Kagome. Help me. Please Kagome." She tried to control the tears, things weren't going good.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stirred her eyes wincing a little tightly as she felt warm crystallized droplets on her cheek. Her chocolate colored orbs flutter opened to see Sango shaking her shoulders and tears springing into her eyes. The sun shone brightly trying to adjust, but only realize there was red warm liquid dripping through Sango's armor seeping through her fabric at the shoulder area.

"San..Sango?" Sango froze looking at Kagome's tired yet concerned eyes. Sango hugged her tightly, but instantly help her stand on her feet and dodge another throw of a chain sickle. She had forgotten about Kohaku.

"Sango are you okay? You're bleeding," said Kagome worriedly, the sleep was wiped from her vision, but now she examined the wound or hole in Sango's shoulder. Sango hid it from view when she clutched with her hand giving a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me. Right now we need to focus on Kohaku." Kagome nodded, but still her eyes lingered at Sango's wound unsurely, but her stares were disrupted from a chain almost coming in contact with her cheek. Good thing Sango nudged her out of the way, blocking with Hiraikotsu. Kagome came into fighting stance as she picked a stick. Why not? It was the only thing lying around to use a weapon. Kagome cursed herself for not picking up her bow and arrows.

Sango and Kagome jumped to different sides when Kohaku through his weapon at Sango and the katana at Kagome. Only to land dug into the ground, it's silver metal glistening. Kagome tried to act fast, but only to be grabbed back by two hands from the darkness. She froze as the stranger licked her cheek and she whimpered mentally knowing full well who it was and that was not good.

"Did you think you could escape? Ka-go-me."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shippo placed a hand above his eyes to deflect the sun as he searched through squinted eyes. His orange top hair blowing in the wind, his bow falling in a mess as he rode on Kirara who was also using her senses that were sharper than any human's for any enemies nearby. They were soaring through the air to find their lost companions. Seems that Inuyasha and Miroku forgot about them. _So_ rude. Shippo had whined and cried hysterically, good thing Kirara was there.

Shippo's face looked helpless as he searched everywhere for his adoptive mother.

"Kirara I'm really worried."

"Mew." Kirara meowed in response as she too looked for her master in open areas of the forest. Shippo caught scent of something as the wind passed him gently. Wafting it to his nose.

"Kirara take us down there." Shippo pointed to a secluded area and Kirara growled back as a sign of ok. She could also pick up the scent of someone and the scent that really wasn't very pleasant. Blood.

She landed gracefully on her paws, her guard up as Shippo swiped at branches out of view. The sound of clashing was heard and that meant one thing. Weapons. Some people were fighting. She leaped out of the shadows to only have her eyes and Shippo's widen to see Sango, Kagome, Kohaku, and Yukashii. Bad part they saw Yukashii just lick her cheek.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried waving his arms around. Yukashii's eyes flickered from the female to the small kitsune. Kagome and Sango's eye widened and Kohaku didn't bother to look. Sango smiled a tiny smile as she saw her cat companion.

"Kirara," Kohaku breathed making Sango's eye widen and snap her gaze back at him. Kohaku shook his head violently letting his eyes go dull once again. Only to raise his chain sickle to attack the cat demon, Kirara growled. Her fur sticking up as Shippo hopped off her back to face Kagome. Sango in a flash stood in front of Kirara blocking it with her Hiraikotsu. No one will _ever_ dare hurt her feline friend.

"Kohaku don't you realize. Don't you remember me or Kirara?" Kohaku stared at her unmoving, piercing with his gaze which unnerved her. He stayed silent as a bawling Shippo tried to make it to Kagome who as being trapped by Yukashii.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo. Kagome looked helpless as she stared at him.

"Shippo. You have to go…this is too dangerous!" Shippo shook his head gently not wanting to leave her. Yukashii smirked as Kagome squirmed in his hold. His hot breath on her ear made her shiver in disgust.

"Is this kit so important to you then I will make you mine through him." (Basically it means he will threaten to do something to Shippo so she will be his mate) Kagome instantly froze, she glared icily at him able to make any enemy shiver in fear, but Yukashii found it amusing. He disappeared in a flash and Kagome was shaken a bit to keep balance only to scream out the kitsune's name when she found Yukashii holding a kunai to the fox's throat. His tears came overflowing, his arms outstretched towards her. A helpless child.

Kagome panicked.

"Shippo!"

&&&&&&&&&

He dodged the blade of her katana once again to only end up frustrated. If he loosed control now he might end up killing her. He growled each katana clashed once again and leaped away from each other. But her grasses came flying sharply.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! Ayame why are you attacking me?!" Ayame raised a brow at him expectantly as if he were joking. She flexed her claws and gave a cackle which kind of made one bit of fear strike him, but it quickly vanished to thin air.

"Kouga do you know what you made me go through!? Do you know how much I love you and you promised me! You promised to marry me and that's what kept me going through my training!" She clutched her heart and just then did Kouga notice the sparkle on her forehead. He widened his eyes in surprise, his blue eyes to capture a good view of a jewel shard embedded in her forehead.

"Ayame-"

"Kouga, I hate you so much you know! But why? Why?! Why..do I still love you?" Ayame's tears seemed endless as Kouga finally saw the way he broke her. He tortured her without even knowing it.

"Ayame I-"

He was interrupted once again as two twisters came into his view. His two companion of in his view came out a mohawk hairstyle and light black, gray hair. Both a remainder of the wolf youkai tribe. Kouga cursed Hakkaku and Ginta for showing up too early.

"Hey Kouga!" shouted Hakkaku.

"Yeah hi Kouga! Why did you leave us behind yet again?" complained Ginta as the two panted, Hakkaku's hands on his knees. Kouga rolled his eyes while sheathing his sword that he barely even touched. Ayame smirked a knowing smile as sadden tears cascaded down her cheeks as her red hair bounced. Her rage only came back up tenfold. Ayame lost control as her eyes became emotionless again. Her blade once again pointed at Kouga's direction. Kouga pushed Ginta and Hakakku.

"Go and try to find mutt face as I deal with her," he whispered to them giving a light point to Ayame.

"But Kouga-"

"Just go!" He demanded as they yelped and obeyed. Making their way into a run even though they were still out of breath. He faced his stare to Ayame who frowned as she to again try to stab him. Only to meet air. Kouga appeared holding her two hands behind her back. The katana fell out of her hold as it pierced the ground instead. Ayame struggled.

"Get off of me! I hate you! I will hurt just like you did me!" Ayame yelled trying to kick behind her. Kouga smirked sadly.

"You know you could never hurt me Ayame. You're in Naraku's control. You…you have to fight it!" He said turning her to face him, it wasn't helping when he saw the droplets fall down her face. He gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb as Ayame looked soft for a second. But as soon as it came it was gone, replaced with an angry glare. She kicked him in the shin and leaped away shaking her head negatively.

"You….you never cared! Why now? You're using me since Kagome rejected you! Now you try to fulfill your promise to me since she's out of the picture!" Ayame clutched her shoulders as Kouga looked at her. His light blue eyes held sadness as he stared at her form. Feeling ashamed.

"Ayame you have it all wrong! It's just-"

"Shut up Kouga! You're only caring because you can't have her! Naraku was right you never cared and never will love me." Ayame sobbed. She didn't know what to do. She kept denying any affection or words Kouga was giving her. She thought it was all a trick to get her to be with him and then be crushed once again.

"Damn it Ayame! Don't listen to that monster! He is only manipulating you!" Kouga seethed trying to get some sense in the wolf girl. She only kept shaking her head.

"Never, you'll crush me again!" And she disappeared leaving a wolf youkai to dread over Naraku's control of her.

'Ayame please I…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed running to him, but she froze when she saw Yukashii tighten the kunai to his throat as Shippo looked just like a helpless child which broke her heart. Kagome's eyes began to water as Sango lost her focus on Kohaku and glanced over her shoulder to see Shippo as a hostage to Yukashii. The bastard. Hurting a little kit.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain when Kohaku ripped one of the pieces of fabric to her leg. Her anger flared at her brother and saddened as she hit him hard with her Hiraikotsu making him fall to the other side of the forest. She winced, she didn't like to do this. She stalked up behind Yukashii.

"So Kagome." He looked at her intensely as Shippo trembled. "Will you be my mate or."  
He was about to cut Shippo's flesh. "Or would you like to have this kitsune of yours die by my hands? Which will it be?" Kagome felt her stomach churn as she decided helplessly. Of course she wanted to have Shippo live, but was Yukashii bluffing? Kagome wasn't sure, she used what she had right now.

"Well Yukashii I do want Shippo to be safe," Yukashii smirked and that made her blood boil. Shippo's eye widen even more if that's possible in the situation he was in.

"No Kagome! Please don't give yourself to this thing!"

"Shippo shush." Kagome held a finger to her lips and he caught the wink he received and the glimpse of laughter in her eyes. A sign of a plan.

"So you agree with me, eh? Well too bad, I was going to kill him anyway." Kagome gasped, but before he could slit his throat. He let go of the boy as he was inflicted with an instant pain to his backside. Apparently Sango had used Hiraikotsu to hit him on his noggin and her katana to cut his back. Not a pretty sight as Yukashii hissed in pain through gritted teeth. He almost grabbed Sango, but Kirara cut in biting his hand. Ow!

"You bitches and stupid brat!" Shippo scampered to Kagome as she hugged him tightly to her chest.

"Kagome!" Shippo chirped as he sobbed into her shirt, scared to death. Kagome clutched him tighter, small droplets also landing in his orange hair as Kirara with Sango on her back shielded them from Yukashii and Kohaku who was now beside Yukashiii looking directly at Sango's eyes making her shiver.

"You're despicable!" spat Sango venomously as Kirara growled in agreement. Yukashii raised a brow and gave a cackle.

"And that will never change." He ran up to then his fingers held three kunai ready to direct each one painfully through Kagome or Sango, mostly for Kagome's rejection. Kagome looked pissed as Sango through her Hiraikotsu at him. He dodged much to their surprise heading into Kagome's direction. Sango tried to block using her katana, but only was forcefully pushed aside.

Kagome quickly pushed Shippo out of the way making him land on Kirara's back. She was held up against a tree bark, three sharp blades held dangerously closely to her own neck.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, my sweet." Kagome squirmed as his hand clasped around her neck. Then he kissed her forcefully. He pulled back only to have Kagome spit at his face. (Inulover: Ew!)

He growled as he held a kunai up. "Die!"

"Oh hell no!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura waved her fan sharply at them flinging out crescent shaped wind blades at them. Inuyasha leaped away on a nearby tree branch as Miroku dodged swiftly holding his staff in front. Kagura hesitated a bit before throwing another attack at Inuyasha while running towards Miroku quickly catching him looking at her strangely. Kagura sneered as she through another attack at him.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted as Miroku easily dodged her slow move as he leaped to fling a scroll (or whatever those paper thingies are) at her which dissolved due to the fact of her fan turning it to pieces. Kagura grinned a little as she called the Dance of Dragons. Letting the twisters destroy the trees standing in the area including the one Inuyasha sat on. He dodged quickly as Kagura weakened her wind powers. Miroku raised an eyebrow at this to only see Kagura looked at the ground with a soft glare. Miroku rubbed his chin. _Intriguing. _

Three twisters came at them including hidden the crescent shaped wind blades came thrashing through. Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga. Able to let the twisters to disperse. Kagura looked relieved for a second in Miroku's eyes, but was quickly replaced with a pained expression. Kagura keeled over on her knees clutching her chest on top of the area where her heart was. Inuyasha looked strangely at her than at Miroku who knew everything.

'Kagura…what are you doing? You're acting weak on purpose! If you don't attack then I will destroy you……' The voice faded from her mind when she clutched it to stop. She panted, that hurt too much. Miroku nudged Inuyasha who glanced back at him over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," He whispered closely. "Did you realize how Kagura didn't attack you fully." Inuyasha nodded meekly.

"Well I guess Naraku is forcing her so what should we do Miroku?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"But we have to hurry. You herd Kikyo, Sango and Kagome are in danger." Inuyasha growled dangerously. Kikyo was making him mad, how could she do this to _his _mate. This was definitely not the Kikyo knew fifty years ago. Just a illusion, a copy, just something made of clay. Miroku looked troubled trying to find a solution to this, but was cut off from his thoughts.

"Dance of Blades!" As Inuyasha blocked something already blocked the attack. A sword and the wielder was surprisingly.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. Seeing is brother sent him into a flare, but he remembered the truce unfortunately. Miroku elbowed his side. He calmed himself, only glaring at Sesshomaru's back.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" sneered Inuyasha. Sesshomaru gave him a light glare.

"I came to help you little brother. It seems you need it. It's a shame that you let your mate get in danger." Inuyasha growled dangerously as Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagura who was very shocked to see him there standing right in front of her.

"And no one ever touches an inu-youkai's mate even hanyou. We are very protective so go now or you're the priestess will remain in deeper danger." Inuyasha looked stunned a bit, was Sesshomaru really taking this truce thing seriously? He thought h would forget and just end up trying to kill Inuyasha.

"What's the catch?" Sesshomaru icened.

"We inu-youkai's like I said very protective so I know you wouldn't want the vile creature Naraku to have her. You better hurry." Inuyasha was about to retort, but Miroku's hand covered his mouth for any further argument. He was exasperated by Inuyasha's stubbornness. He nodded at Sesshomaru appreciatively and the two men dashed away as Kagura looked even more troubled.

"Now I am your new opponent Kagura." Sesshomaru looked at her intensely as she smirked.

"As you wish. This will be your demise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Okay whoops I rushed with Kagura part he he P )

Inuyasha and Miroku ran side by side able to see light at the end. With a leap and a dash they saw Kagome being held by the throat with a kunai about to slit her, the holder Yukashii. Sango tried getting up with Shippo helping as Kirara growled at Yukashii.

"Die!" Yukashii held up the blade, but as he was about to pull down. A voice made him freeze.

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha growled out. Everyone's heads turned, Kagome looked relieved.

"Inuyasha!" she squeaked out happily as the hold of her neck tightened. Yukashii frowned and stared lustfully at Kagome taking his final chance he lip locked with her yet again. Against her will. Kagome struggled as her eyes looked helplessly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes held a glint of red before it vanished. If it weren't Tetsusaiga in his clutches, he would have turned full demon right there.

In a flash he was beating the hell out of Yukashii as Kagome kept breathing deeply, thankful to have oxygen.

"**Never**." He punched his jaw.

"**Touch.**" He kicked somewhere where it really hurts for a male.

"**My.**" He clawed at his shoulders deeply leaving gashes.

"**Mate!**" He grounded out leaving more scratch marks and threw him across the area, knocking over a tree when Yukashii came in contact hard with a tree bark. He was trembling harshly. His rage sky rocketed. Kagome came up to him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder letting him relax from the touch. Kagome kissed his cheek and Inuyasha turned to normal, calm mode. Inuyasha then spun on his heel, smashing his lips onto hers.

Kagome squeaked by the sudden action. He nibbled on her bottom lips and she granted his wish. Letting her eyes fully close and also added pressure to their joined lips. Tears springing out of her eyes, all the memories that happened to her swirled in her mind. Leaving the kiss taste bitter sweet, but neither paid no heed. Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder as Miroku tightened his grip around her waist protectively. Kissing her a chaste kiss. Sango smiled warmly.

As the two broke apart Yukashii kept his ground and stood as Kohaku helped him up. (I forgot about Kohaku whoops!) Sango felt tears spring in her eyes as se saw some bruises from the blow of her boomerang that now was held behind her back. Kohaku grabbed his katana that was forgotten for quite some time aiming his blade at Inuyasha and Kagome. They leapt away from each other. Inuyasha glared, Kagome looked saddened at Kohaku.

Yukashii grinned as he dashed towards Kagome once again, but was cut off by Kirara hurling him down to the ground again. Baring her fangs. Kagome whispered in Shippo's ear and poof! He turned into a bow as she picked up another sharpen stick. She readied her bow as Sango and Miroku protected her from any more thrashes from Kohaku.

Pointing the arrow straight towards Yukashii's swaying figure.

"Inuyasha!" She called and Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga pointing the blade at Yukashii. Yukashii panicked, flexing his claw as he ran towards Kagome.

"Wind Scar!"

"Go!" As her attack combined with Tetsusaiga's power, Yukashii widened his eyes knowing his demise. A piercing scream was heard throughout the forest as his remains laid. Kagome grinned, another enemy defeated, but she did not realize her world was darkening, and her body was limp, falling forward.

She collapsed.

"Kagome!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**OMG! This was killer. But I hope you enjoyed it. I kind of rushed at the end since I was so exciting at finishing. Yes Yukashii is dead! Woo hoo! Geez well he had no point in the story, only to make Inuyasha jealous. Please leave a review for my work.**

**Review!**

_**Until next time.**_


	15. Free

**Story: **Sad, but True

**Chapter: **Free

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha at all. If only I was Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Waaah! I hate doing fighting scenes. -.-

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"As you wish, this will be your demise Sesshomaru," Kagura drawled as she fluttered the fan open, bringing it up with her hand to plant an attack. Sesshomaru smirked of this measly challenge and nodded.

"Dance of Blades!" She sharply waved her fan letting free the crescent wind blades. He easily dodged the minor attacks letting them slice the bark of trees as they crumbled aside his figure. Kagura sneered as she spinned and threw more of her wind blades yet he dodged them, hiding in the shadows of the trees. She took a breath.

"Dance of Blades!" She swiped at each tree in the clearing that was left. Her shoulder stung when she felt Sesshomaru use his whip of light. She clutched her shoulder as Sesshomaru stood in front of her and looked down upon her.

"You call this an even match? I could slaughter you with one hit," stated Sesshomaru. Kagura looked up at him and he could detect a hint of sadness in her eyes, but was soon wisped away replacing it with anger in the depths of her crimson orbs. Glaring at him.

"Then maybe I should step it up eh?" One of Sesshomaru's eye brows raised at this and smirked which caused her to flare more.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Several twisters unleashed from her power heading straight towards him as blades were disguised whipping through the air through the twisters. Trying to lash at his flesh. He jumped away, but she only proceeded around the twisters and continued to throw any area that was open with her wind blades. Sesshomaru just stayed in place, looking at her questioningly and as he unsheathed Tokojin, pointing its blade making the winds disperse. Kagura's eye widened a little and her glare intensified, but you saw the pain in those depths. She clutched her chest and muttered curses, Sesshomaru's expression unnoticeable to the human eye softened.

'Kagura don't stall. Kill him or I will kill you.' Naraku's voice sounded in her head and Kagura gasped for air as the pain subsided.

'I can't. I can't do it to…._him_.' Sesshomaru came forward; his sword by his side, but it still added demonic pressure to Kagura's fragile body. One tear passed her barrier as few more took its place. Her face lifted to the view of his cold amber orbs and she had a sad smile on her face, Sesshomaru seemed to feel pang in his stomach as she gazed around the grass. He seemed to be surprised himself, he actually felt the emotion of……pity? Kagura seemed to shriek when she felt that despicable creature squeeze her heart yet again.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru intensely, but her smile did not drop. The crystallized droplets cascaded down onto the blades of green. "Just kill me Sesshomaru-sama. Maybe if I pass on. I'll finally be free." Her eyes fluttered closed, her hope was lost. She already heard Naraku whisper to Kanna that after this task was done of slaying both brothers then her days of living would be over. Sesshomaru was ashamed of her and he held a disapproving look in his eye.

"Shameful, you have to be stronger Kagura. If you are weak then of course this will be your demise," his chill voice sounded through her ear drums making her shiver. From fear or delight? She didn't know only to notice how his eyes drilled holes into her head. Her eyes hopelessly covered from view by her bangs. A sigh and a motion of lifting his Tokojin in a striking poise. "If you wish to be free then I can make it a reality." He sliced her chest and she choked, falling limp as she coughed up blood. Her eyes were distant and cold. She was dead.

Was it the end? Of course not, just a new beginning. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga, hearing it pulse in his hold, she swayed it across Kagura's lifeless body and……nothing. Only when he took a few steps while he examined Tenseiga wondering why it didn't work. He froze when he heard coughing and a suck of air. Sesshomaru turned his head to see Kagura eye's widened and feel a slight pulse in her chest. Her heart as she tried to gain her balance. Her smile looked heavenly as she made a little spin and a jump looking like Rin when she was hyper.

"Thank you." Her statement wavered in his head and he nodded his head in recognition, making his leave as Kagura stayed frozen in her place as she kept a hand over her heart beat, it didn't really sink in until she heard the sound of 'thud, thud' that she was really alive….and free!

"Are you coming?" His voice sounded in a whisper floating through the air and into her ear. She did not respond, but she did hesitantly followed after him as he was already a few feet away from her. Unnoticed a little giggle was heard from afar when they were out of earshot.

"I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru will do when he finds out I followed him?"

&&&&&&&&&& (I couldn't kill one of my favorite characters and I apologize for the scene to be so short)

The darkness of the castle was great as his aura filled it to the core. It reaked of old flesh of the servants. The smell of blood ws great as a vile creature was enjoying himself as he was torturing his reincarnatoin, Kagura in his room where he spend time most. He cackled as he squeezed the red item in his head that seemed it was moving once more, pleasurable as he heard her shrieks calls of pain were heard as she collapsed to her knees clutching her chest. Interesting to find through Kanna's mirror a tinge of pity in Sesshomaru's passive face.

"You thought you could get away with it huh? Kagura," laughed Naraku as he enjoyed watching as he kept torturing her by a mere squeeze with his hand. She fell in a heap as she went limp and Naraku smirked when no beat was felt and Sesshomaru succeeded to kill her. Pity, she had to die with tears down her pretty face. Sesshomaru to her unmoving figure and surprisingly he started to unsheath his Tenseiga, swaying it across Kagura's figure, holding his breath for a second. Feeling no beat to the object, he felt a smirk spread across his face yet again. Perfect.

'Well the poor mutt tried. I'll give him that." Inside her mirror Sesshomaru started to fade away to the background, leaving the body to decay. _Bump. _Naraku widened his eyes a bit as he stared at the red object in his hands. _Ba-bump. _'No…no!' Kagura staggered as she tried to gain balance, Naraku squeezed with all his might, but gasped. Nothing was there. Her heart disappeared from his grip. This meant…she was free from him.

&&&&&&&&&&&& (Another short scene! n.n)

"Is she still unconscious?" A feminine voice asked as worry was noticeable in her tone as she was being consoled by the monk. Sitting comfortably in his lap as his arms draped around her shoulders possessively.

"I don't child, but she should be waking up soon," an elderly voice drawled as she felt a wet towel on her forehead.

"You better be right hag. She better wake up soon" barked a masculine voice, but if your ears really focused on his tone, you could tell he was concerned and worried for his mate-to-be. A chuckle and Kagome strained to hear the voice of the monk.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Lady Kagome isn't dying." A growl was heard at the mention of Kagome passing on to the heavens. Kagome smiled in her sleep as she began to stir awake.

"Look she's waking up!"

"Shh…quiet Shippo," scolded Sango as Kagome eye's fully opened to reveal drowsy chocolate brown irises. Her vision was a blur and all that came in a view was a blur of red and silver in front of her. She was being hugged by muscular arms as she raised her hands to wipe away the sleep. Blinking twice, she carried in everything that came in sight into her mind to comprehend. Sango and Miroku were cuddled in the corner looking at her in relief as Shippo was behind her clutching onto her arm. Kirara on Kaede's shoulder who had a small smile present on her facial features. Inuyasha seemed to be hugging her to his chest.

"Er….what happened?" asked Kagome as she rubbed an eye and Inuyasha let go of her, but, stayed close.

"Well it seems child that ye passed out from exhaustion. It also seemed you received a small fever from your little 'adventure' through those woods," explained Kaede. (Sorry no poison in Kagome: P) Kagome nodded as she hugged Shippo to her.

"Are you okay Ship?" murmured Kagome and Shippo nodded with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha looked at the kit in envy as Kagome hugged him to her chest as Inuyasha placed a protective arm around her. Sango seemed to giggle as she cuddled closer to Miroku much to the monk's pleasure, keeping mind of his hands, but you never know. Kagome grinned as she let Shippo plop don on hr lap.

"It seems the couple is getting used to each other eh?" Kagome giggled when Sango blushed a shade of red as Miroku grinned cheekily.

"Of course Lady Kagome. After we defeat Naraku, you might suspect some lecherous taijiyas running around." He winked playfully and Kagome giggled, Sango turned red to the tips of her ears. Sango playfully slapped his arm, but steam started to spew out of her ears when she felt a wandering hand rub her backside. _Slap. _

"You'll never learn Miroku," said Sango as she let out a sigh, Inuyasha smirked as Kagome grinned. Shippo muttered an 'idiot.'

"Before you know we'll have pups running around also," came a husky whisper from Inuyasha he whispered in her ear. Kagome blushed a shade of pink and turned to him, smiling shyly. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'll look forward to it." Kagome smile widened as Inuyasha's bewildered expression turned into a loving gaze. Kaede placed a cup of herbal tea before Kagome and Kagome thanked her as she drank the refreshing liquid. It was tasty as it slid through her throat. Licking her lips in satisfaction, she placed it down as she stretched and let out a small yawn.

"So," she stated her face turned serious which startled the group a bit and Kaede made her leave to check out a child who was claimed to be sick with the cold. "What happened to Yukashii?" She looked around the hut at the faces of her companions and Inuyasha tightened his hold on hr.

"Don't you remember Kagome-sama. You and Inuyasha had defeated him." Kagome widened her eyes as the past events seeped trough her memory one by one as she almost slapped her forehead for forgetting the obvious. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, but she stopped. "But! But…what about Kikyo? What happened to her?" Inuyasha stiffened as Miroku sighed.

"We do not know this information, it seems she took off somewhere and it seemed she forced Kaguyra to battle again me and Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes if possible widened even more as she saw that Inuyasha was looking down at the ground and she seemed to sadden at his state. Must have torn him to no end. Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, reassuring him that it will be alright. Silently saying through her eyes.

'I'll always be with you.' Her smile reassured him and she was sure if he ever broke, she will be long side him to pick up the pieces. To her surprise she was crushed to his chest and she smiled as she combed his hair with her fingers. In the background you could see Sango and Miroku softened and Miroku stood, his robes swaying as he offered hand for Sango that she gladly accepted. Making little noise as possible as they gave the couple some alone time and Shippo with Kirara accompanied the taijiya and pervert.

They lay in the grass side by side as Sango rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her securely. Watching as village children played the game of tag as Kirara started to purr when Sango started to stroke her fur. The trees swayed to the side as Sango let out a content sigh.

"You know I really hope we do get to have some, someday," Miroku spoke referring to children. Sango nodded against his shoulder as she felt him tremble a little. She looked him in the eye, those blue irises held something she couldn't believe, fear. Sango stroked his cheek as his arm tightened its hold around her.

"Don't worry Miroku; I'm sure we will make it out of it alright. Besides you must fulfill your promise to me. Like I said I wanted 20 children," Sango teased. Miroku smiled as he leaned down to her level and she met him halfway, her sparkling eyes closed as they shared a sweet kiss. Miroku chuckled.

"Of course I expect no less." Only then did the wind pick up that they redirected their attention to an incoming twister. Kouga appeared right before them and the two instantly stood fro their place. "What is it Kouga?"

"I have some news for you guys."

Miroku opened the bamboo door as he poked his head in, thanking the heavens that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't doing something naughty only to have their heads snap back at him with their full attention. "We have some company."

Everyone was seated in the hut as Inuyasha was growling softly to himself as Kagome tried to calm him by putting her hand on his to make sure he stayed calm and relax. Sano sipped a cup of tea that Kaede had left over in the tea kettle; Miroku had his arms stuffed in his sleeves. Kouga just stood in the door way, arms crossed as he stared in envy at how close Inuyasha was to Kagome.

"What do you want you mangy wolf?" growled Inuyasha as he tried to remain calm under the gaze of the man who only smirked.

"Don't worry mutt I'll be out of your hair soon or maybe not. I have a feeling that Naraku is coming close for our remaining jewel shards." Everyone nodded. Kouga shrugged, "So I thought I should wait here with you guys and some bad news. Naraku has…..Ayame under his control." His expression downcast and Kagome gasped. Sango's eyes went wide as did Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Wait. How!? When!? Why?! Where?" Inuyasha hushed Kagome down as she kept bickering behind his hand. Kouga chuckled.

"I don't know. I don't know...when. All I know is Naraku tricked her by manipulating her mind with a jewel shard. He sent her to attack me and that's when I realized I….love her." Inuyasha snorted and Kouga glared.

"Aw that's so sweet! Finally!" cried Kagome as she hugged the big mushy wolf by the door frame, hearing Inuyasha growl in the background. Kouga rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, weird I just realized that in battle, but still….she's still under his control." Miroku patted him on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Kouga. We will defeat that monster and bring Ayame back," said Kagome patting him on the back. Inuyasha grumbled, stood up and went outside in a huff as Kagome raised a brow at his actions. "Well," she drawled. "Who wants some more ramen?" She rummaged through her pack that lay in the far corner searching through its contents, she slapped her forehead. 'We ran out of ramen.'

"Well," Kagome laughed nervously. "We're out of ramen! Isn't that… just….peachy?" She sighed as she decided to follow the grumpy hanyou who just left a moment ago in a bad mood. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Must be jealous again.' She didn't quite understand why. She murmured to Sango that she was going on a night walk through the light of the stars that glimmered against waters.

Kagome grumbled to herself, but she couldn't help but smile at the glowing stars above her head. You couldn't see them this clear in her era, her eyes seemed to sadden, her home. She didn't rally visit it much, but she missed them terribly. She wondered what would happen when they complete the scared jewel, Jewel of Four Souls. Wouldn't her home be locked forever from passing its opening as you sway and hopped into it. You can feel the blue and pink engulf you into a new world.

She traced the line of the scar on the Goshinboku where her first love was pierced. She smiled. 'So many memories, so little time.'

"What are you doing out here?" said a gruff voice. Kagome truned her head to have her brown clash with annoyed amber eyes. He scowled at her and she only grinned sheepishly.

"So…why did you storm out like that?" Inuyasha huffed as he made his way towards her, to stand by her side.

"Keh, no reason." He stuffed his arms in his sleeves as Kagome sighed.

"Jealous with Kouga again," said Kagome, smiling. Inuyasha blushed.

"K-keh! Why would I be, your mine anyway." He looked at her lovingly and Kagome blushed as well as he wrapped arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. "And no on will _ever_ take you away from me," he whispered huskily as she shivered in delight, he kissed her court mark and lolled his tongue around the bite marks. Her shiver just made him smirk as he did butterfly kisses up to her neck, to her jaw line, and gave her a sweet kiss on her bubble gum pink lips.

"I will be yours forever," whispered Kagome giving a cute smile as Inuyasha look intensified with love; sometimes she was too cute for her own good. Inuyasha growled in response as agreement and crashed his lips on hers, savoring the taste as she gasped lightly and took that as advantage. Tasting her cavern as Kagome forced their tongues in a battle. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck trying to bring him closer, loosing them in his silver mane as she combed his locks until she felt something fuzzy touch her skin lightly. Her hands clasped his fuzzy ears as she rubbed gentle circles on them.

Inuyasha bit back the moan that was at the back of his throat as he pinned her against the god tree. She didn't know when they moved at all, but she did feel the bark behind her back as she loved every moment of what was happening even when he felt his hands roaming. She moaned and squeaked when she felt his hand wander up her shirt and squeeze her breast. 'He's learning from Miroku," Kagome giggled mentally.

This actually felt better than Yukashii, for the fact this was with her love, gentler, and he wasn't some creepy guy that was infatuated with her that almost raped her. Hearing the rustles of the bushes, Inuyasha didn't listen when started to bring up her shirt. (Do I have to rate this M?)

"Yeah I think it came from over here Ginta." Inuyasha and Kagome immediately backed away from each other quickly much to Inuyasha and Kagome's dismay. The bushes rustled as Ginta and Hakkakku entered the area, Inuyasha growled at them for their interruption of the two's 'moment.'

"Oh hey Kagome!" greeted Hakkakku when they noticed said hanyou and miko. Ginta laughed nervously.

"Do you happen to know where Kouga is?"

"Yes we do just head toward the village; we'll be right behind you." Ginta and Hakkakku thanked her as they sped to Kaede's village.

"Kouga is going to get it!"

"Yeah he is!" agreed Ginta. Kagome smiled weakly as Inuyasha grumbled to himself about stupid mangy wolves and their bad timing. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and kissed the tip of his nose and nuzzled her face with his. He blushed as she whispered in his fuzzy ear on her tiptoes.

"You know, where out of ramen." Kagome kissed him.

"Yeah…wait! What!?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next morning came earlier than expected, no one wanted to get up since yesterday night Ginta and Hakkakku kept everyone up with their arguments about how long it took to find Kouga. Kouga just ignored and waved them off like they were nothing and that only fueled the two up more. Inuyasha finally quieted them down in the middle of the night by swearing he would rip their guts if they don't shut up even though he wanted to do it anyway for their earlier interruption between him and Kagome. Kagome thanked him millions of times until he silenced her with a kiss and the two slept in each other's arms that night yet again.

Rays of light lit up everyone's faces as they grudgingly opened their eyes. Kagome stretched and yawned as she made her way to the Bone Eater's well with her yellow backpack that was slung over her shoulder as she quietly tiptoed outside. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as his hand wandered around for Kagome's figure beside him, he felt nothing. Growling Inuyasha made his way outside and saw the distant figure of his mate heading towards the well. He clenched his fist; she wasn't going to get away that easy even dare he think it was just ramen they were out of.

'Okay just a few more steps,' Kagome thought to herself as she grinned, maybe she was going to get away with this easily. She lifted her left leg over the lip of the well as she peeked over the darkness, her other leg made it over too. As she counted to three to push herself off with her hands into the darkness of the opening. She giggled evilly. 'Ha, ha. Inuyasha you have finally failed.' 3, 2, 1 she pushed herself off into the opening and welcomed the blue to engulf her into pink sparkles to enter her era where her family and friends were. Her eyes fluttered open when she didn't feel the sensation of transporting into another world; she still smelled the forest and heard chirping of the morning birds. Kagome swayed as she outstretched her arms to the opening well. 'Why must life be so cruel?'

Muscular arms were wrapped around her waist as she was pulled out of the well into a hard chest. "Where do you think your going Ka-go-me," whispered Inuyasha as he pronounced every syllable of her name that made Kagome bite her lip.

"Y-yes?" Curse her stuttering she didn't even know why she was so surprised. It was suspected that before she could enter her era, Inuyasha and she have a lover's quarrel. She mutters the 'it' word and it's all over with as she is depressed at home thinking about only Inuyasha. It seemed annoying when she tried to concentrate on homework that her mind would drift to his intense amber eyes and soft hair. Inuyasha growled at her as he fully lifted her up with ease, it seemed strange how she was as light as a feather, besides the fact that he had super human strength. Placing her in front of him as he inspected her.

"Oh come on Inuyasha!" whined Kagome as she crossed her arms in defiance of his actions. Pout graced her lips as he looked away from her. "You know I haven't seen my family in a long time and I really need to restock on supplies! Besides it will only be a day-"

"No it's not Kagome. One day to you is three weeks! That is too damn long!" Inuyasha barked at her and Kagome cringed. She really hoped he turned into a complete mushy fool and say yes, but she might have to resort to saying sit. "Besides Kagome. I don't want you to go there where I can't protect you and I don't want that Homo guy touching you!" Inuyasha growled out, anyone who touches his courted will die in a split second. Kagome hugged him as he continued to plan of how he would torture that pansy in millions of ways that will make sure he died a slow painful death.

"Inuyasha you know I don't like boys in my time, you're the only one silly," Kagome pinched his cheek gently ad giggled when he scowled at her. "Besides if you're so protective of me then why don't you just come with me?" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms making Kagome pull out of the somewhat hug.

"Keh! No way wench, besides we need to be here when Naraku comes!" argued Inuyasha, Kagome pouted at him.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, we can get ramen." Kagome tried dragging him by the arm, but he wouldn't budge. His feet were glued to the grass he was on. The only reaction she received was his ear piquing at the news of his favorite food.

"Well ramen is your basic four food groups, but," Kagome looked at him pleadingly, her bottom lip trembled. "No." Kagome looked astonished and let go of his arm, grumbling. Her feet moved and planted themselves on the lip of the well, if there were gust of wind to come by, she would fall off in a second. Good thing Inuyasha was there, wind tussled her hair as she turned her head to him.

"Fine, but," Inuyasha raised a brow. "Hojo did offer me a date before I left to come here. Maybe I'll just accept and spend some time with him." Inuyasha growled, Kagome did once explain to him about the term 'date' and he would kill that Hofo guy if he came anywhere near her without him present.

"Oh hell no! I'm coming!" He leaped into the well in a split second leaving a grinning Kagome. She giggled. 'I thought so.' Taking a breath of the natural air before going to her world where the air wasn't so….fresh, she hopped into the opening, feeling the instant sensation once again of transporting to a different world.

&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha slurped the last remaining ramen noodle in his cup as Kagome giggled at the mess on his face. She took a napkin and wiped off the strand of noodle that was hanging from his chin.

"You're so cute," gushed Kagome as kissed the tip of his nose causing him to blush and smirk cockily. Mrs. Higurashi squealed in the background at the lovely couple that were eating in the kitchen even though the place was a mess, she didn't mind cleaning up. After the two came up from the well, entered the house, and Kagome explained everything of how they made up and now she was Inuyasha's mate-to-be. Or in other words his fiancé, Mrs. Higurashi didn't mind the idea at all and Inuyasha was relieved. He thought that him being hanyou that she would be ashamed and reject of being her, how Kagome says it, son in law, but she accepted him completely.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome started to talk about their romantic moments with their loved ones for mother, daughter time. Inuyasha was bored until his grumbling stomach caused the girl's conversation to drop and Korari instantly started to cook the meals as Kagome and Inuyasha cuddled on the sofa for alone time. Her last comment made the couple blush red to the tips of their ears.

'You better hurry with those grandbabies; I can't wait until they have your fuzzy ears!' Kagome shook her head, mothers, so embarrassing yet we still love them. So for any wondering minds out there Souta was at a friend's house as Jii-chan decided to go on a stroll in the city. Kagome giggled when Inuyasha tried to wash his face in the sink, having trouble with the knobs as he muttered curses under his breath. Kagome helped him as they both turned the knob with her hand on his and helped him with washing his face.

"Keh I don't need your help." Kagome smiled her heavenly smile that lit up the dark corners of his heart, in his language she understood that meant 'thank you.'

"Of course, but I couldn't resist," said Kagome referring to the way he had the look of accomplishment when he finally knew how to work the sink. He blushed and muttered a keh. The doorbell rang and echoed through the kitchen that made Inuyasha's ear swivel. He growled to himself and Kagome tried to comfort him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha couldn't reply when Korari's voice sounded through the house.

"Oh Hojo! What a pleasant surprise!" Inuyasha growled more as he heard Hojo reply with his hanyou hearing.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kagome here?" Korari nodded as let him in.

"Yes she is here! Why don't you come in, come in." Kagome and Inuyasha appeared in the hallway where Hojo was about to take off his shoes to place by the sliding door. Kagome made sure to place a cap over Inuyasha's ears. Hojo saw Kagome and broke out into a smile.

"Oh hello Kagome!" waved Hojo as he rushed to her and completely ignored the flaring Inuyasha. "I wondered when you were going to back to school, were you sick?" Hojo asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, Kagome laughed nervously.

"Yes I was sick partially, but it was alright. Um...Inuyasha here took care of me," Kagome stated as she shook off his hand and ignored his concerned face as she made it to Inuyasha side where he wrapped his arm around possessively. Hojo ignored the action Inuyasha made to Kagome and raised a brow at Inuyasha's silver hair and annoyed golden eyes.

"Kagome who is Inuyasha?"

"I'm Inuyasha," he grounded out as he continued to glare at the boy in front of him. Hojo seemed to shiver under his gaze, but he shook it off as he turned his attention back to Kagome.

"So Kagome since your better again. Do you want to go…out sometime?" he asked and Kagome sighed as she cuddled closer to Inuyasha trying to give a hint to Hojo that it was a no, but he seemed to be oblivious to the action yet again.

"Um," Kagome sighed. "Look Hojo your very sweet guy and any girl would be lucky to go out with, but I can't go out with you because," she looked at Inuyasha and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, here, is my boyfriend." Hojo looked hurt as Inuyasha smirked visibly and wanted to rub it in Hopo's face, but he knew he would earn a very big sit if he opened his mouth. Kagome looked pleadingly, hoping he would just leave before things get out of hand.

"Look Hojo why don't you just l-"

"I don't believe you." Kagome was stunned silent, the only se let out was a,

"Huh?"

"I don't believe you," Hojo repeated. Inuyasha growled as he hugged Kagome to him and crashed his lips against hers that she immediately responded on instinct.

"Now do you believe it Hobo, she's mine." Hojo looked offended.

"The name's Hojo and Kagome why him?" Kagome sighed. "I though you liked me."

"Look Hojo like I said I don't like you like that so let's only be friends. Ok? I'm sorry if I gave you that idea it's just that Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi set up those dates for me. I was forced to them." Hojo's shoulders sagged as he made his way to the door and grabbed his shoes s he let the information sink in.

"But Kagome."

"Just leave Hojo." Hojo nodded as you could hear the sliding door open and close. Korari made her way out of the kitchen.

"Oh my! Where did Hojo go? I was about to offer him some ramen." Korari pouted as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well mom, he just received a reality check," said Kagome as she leaned against Inuyasha whose smirk widened.

"Good, no more interference with Hofo anymore."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were walking down the sidewalks with their school uniforms on as they chit chatted about school, life, and boys from school.

"Did you see that new foreign exchange student," giggled Yuka as she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah he was so adorable," gushed Ayumi and squealed. The girls giggled and they saw Hojo turn the corner, sad and depressed that they raised their brows.

"Hey Hojo! What's wrong?" shouted Eri, she hated to see her crush disappointed and sad that he looked he could kill himself. Hojo gave them a weak wave as they rushed to the boy who was slumped.

"It's just," Hojo sighed. "Kagome has a boyfriend." The three gasped and looked at each other, he found out.

"How do you know?" asked Yuka.

"Well I found because the boyfriend whose name is Inuyasha is at her house." Hojo pointed to the direction of the Higurashi shrine. The three gasped and hurried past Hojo to invade their friend, Kagome's privacy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. _

"I'll get it mom!" called Kagome as she opened the sliding door. "Hello-"

"Kagome!" shouted Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi simultaneously as the gave her a hug.

"W-what? What are you guys doing here?" Though the friends couldn't reply when Inuyasha entered the hallway.

"Who is it Kagome?" The three girls squealed when they saw the silver haired man as they instantly clung to Inuyasha which Kagome fumed at.

"Inuyasha," they squealed and Inuyasha felt scared as he inched to Kagome's side. Kagome placed herself in front of Inuyasha so Ayumi couldn't lean on him.

"Let me repeat, what are you guys doing here?" The three looked at each other and their happy aura dimished a little.

"Well Kagome. We saw Hojo few minutes before and he seemed to depressed because he found out about you and Inuyasha," explained Eri.

"So are you guys official or is he still two-timing you?" asked Ayumi in concern. Inuyasha scowled as Kagome laughed nervously.

"No he isn't, actually I have some new for you three." Kagome led them into the living room and placed her friends on the couch, Ayumi sitting nearer to where Inuyasha stood, looking at him. Admiring his silver mane and eyes that Inuyasha turned nervous, making sure the cap was fully on. "Well you guys and Ayumi," Kagome glared when she saw her friend check out her courted. Ayumi blushed and turned her attention to her as Yuka and Eri rolled their eyes.

"I have to tell you guys something. Inuyasha here." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. "Is my fiancé." The tree girls eyes widened and they looked at each other before shouting.

"Fiancé!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Oi such a pain, but I'm finally done! Squeal! The end must apologize, yet again rushed. Well -sigh- Just review because I want some happy comments on this long chapter.**

**Review please! Review!**

**-Inulover**

**P.S I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, but please review! **


	16. Jealousy Is An Ugly Thing Prt1

**Story:**Sad, but True

**Chapter:**Jealousy is An Ugly Thing Prt.1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha at all. Sigh.

**A/N:**I know the title doesn't really make sense to the story anymore, but I will still keep it. I'm fond of it and I'm sure you all are too. Sorry I had projects, homework, friends, and school! Dreaded school!

Three jaws were slackened a bit; hanging down so far it might touch the ground. Each eye was widened to the maximum length that it may even pop out of their sockets and roll on the floor. But jealously was filled to the core in Ayumi's body that her stomach was churning and her hands kept clenching and unclenching, she even grinded her teeth together to calm herself from punching someone in the face. Kagome could have burst out laughing, but she just decided to hide her smile yet Inuyasha only looked confused, but he hid behind Kagome for protection from the three girls.

Kagome was amused to no ends. "You know girls," she mused looking at each girl. "If you keep your mouths open too long you might catch flies." The three quickly shut their traps and glared, in an instant Kagome was bombarded with questions that she was even dragged down to the couch.

"When did this happen?"

"Why haven't you told us sooner?"

"When is this wedding?"

"Why are you marrying my Inuyasha-kun!?" They demanded answers yet Kagome seemed more surprise by Ayumi's question and her jaw tightened. Kagome cracked her knuckles, making sure they could hear the cracks and they winced. The three knew when to back off a tempered Kagome, last time when they saw her like this were when they were toddlers. Eri accidentally misplaced her teddy bear and all hell went loose, never touch Kagome's Mr. Bear. Ever. Or you might end up in a coma for I don't know……three months? At least.

Inuyasha was intrigued and his ears swiveled almost knocking the hat to the floor of the living room or should I say carpet with its light feathery touch even though when you fell really hard even the fuzziness couldn't stop you from screeching 'ow!' Alright enough explaining about tiny things in our world that can cause pain, on with the drama!

Kagome waved them off and took a deep breath to calm herself. She stared at them amusedly. "Girls, girls I'm a grown woman besides me and Inuyasha have fallen in love!" Eri and Yuka awed at this, it was adorable to hear a romance between a friend and their lover yet Ayumi didn't find it quite cute.

"Yet your not a woman, you're a high school student!" Well Ayumi, Kagome is technically woman because she has her 'special' time of the month you see and yeah that's what happened. Psh, teenagers.

Kagome scowled. "Ayumi I know it's hard to believe, but I'm getting married to the one I love and to the one who actually returns my feelings." The awes were heard throughout the living room that even Korari (Mrs. Higurashi) was blushing. Ayumi's eyes softened.

"Yet what about Ho-"

"He was only obsessed with me, it wasn't _true _love hun." Look at Kagome talking like she was already a married woman in her _teens_. Geez where are the times, soon their will be grandchildren walking around, but first seeing her walk down that aisle with that beautiful_white _gown. Not your pink or blue and definitely not **rainbow** colors. Ayumi slumped her shoulders and sighed, she accepted defeat for this _round. _Her Inuyasha-kun will not be cared for by her yet she couldn't let the chance slip away. Kagome said_fiancé _not husband so it won't commit against the Ten Commandments. (Have no idea why I put it in there)

"Well," Ayumi picked up a devilish grin as she drummed her fingers together. "Why don't we congratulate you two," Ayumi squeezed out the next words, tasting bad on her tongue. "love birds by going to the carnival that is close by! It's closing this weekend and today is Friday close to Halloween soon!" "(Yes here you go the month) The next two girls faces lit up like a thousand candles and exploding of fireworks, Eri and Yuka squealed at the idea. Kagome stuck out her tongue and shook her head violently from side to side, Inuyasha just looked confused as ever.

"Now way! No, no, no!" She didn't feel like going to the carnival now. They had to return to Sango and Miroku. Besides she wanted some alone time with Inuyasha, her courted, and her man. Yet her friends thought nothing of it and proceeded to drag her out the door.

"Mom!!! Inuyasha!!!!!! **Do something!!**" screamed Kagome as she was being lifted up in the air by her friends and were now walking down the sidewalk as Mrs. Higurashi was giggling and waving goodbye.

"Go on dear," Korari nudged Inuyasha towards Kagome's direction and he scratched his head, shrugged, and followed. Kagome's screams disturbing half of Tokyo.

"**Inuyasha! You better come here right now! Damn it!**" Now you know when Kagome starts cursing she means business so now Inuyasha ran like hell before she said, 'it.'

Sango watched the clouds loll by, swinging her legs over the water of a pond. She sighed, she wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to come soon, and it was getting boring. Besides Miroku is probably still flirting with other women of course, maybe even married ones too! Pervert.

She growled under her breath and kicked at the water, ruining the reflection of herself watching frogs jump on Lilly pads. Her mind wandered to nothing in particular, the leaves rustled behind her, but she didn't notice. Her head fill with the final battle and what would become of it.

Will any of them survive? Will she or worse….. her friends? Will it be like all over again, losing another family? Her eyes brimmed with tears just thinking about it yet she need to stay strong for everyone's sake. Swiping at her eyes, she felt her hand being caught and a thumb wiping her tears away.

"Why are you crying my dear?" She gasped as she saw Miroku in front of her, smiling. Sango grumbled incoherently, crossing her arms and turning away.

"I'm not crying." He chuckled and her heart seemed to flutter up to her throat that she couldn't talk, but just watch the nature around her. He pulled her in close and she sniffled a bit. Miroku kissed the top of her head, knowing all too well the problem. His hot breath whispered in her ear that made her shiver.

"It will be alright." Sango closed her eyes and sighed. He always made her feel like this. Special. She grabbed a hold of his robes and pulled more tightly to feel secure and be blanketed by the feeling of reassurance. Sango could feel him smiling against her, repeating the phrase over and over. "It will be alright." Her dry lips seemed to formed words as her throat became dry.

"I hope so."

"Here we are!" shouted Yuka raising her hands over her head. You could see the struggling Kagome in the background being held down by Ayumi and Eri. Inuyasha was just too afraid to get near his courted, maybe because of Ayumi looking at him intently. "Kagome stop struggling," said Yuka turning her head to them showing her pearly whites in a smile. "It's the carnival!"

Kagome growled and looked at her madly. "So! That does no mean you carry me kicking and screaming here! Besides," she spat. "What's so special to do here?" Eri's eyes flamed with fury, letting go of Kagome who staggered for balance yet the fury in Eri's eyes made her stand still and listen. Eri's finger shook and Kagome gulped.

"Kagome stop acting like a child! We haven't seen each other in for-EVER! And you are acting like your five!" All Kagome could here was blah, blah, blah. She didn't really pay attention as she stood in a haze looking at a rollercoaster and the Ferris wheel. The cotton candy machine whirling in her ears and the scent of hotdogs and hamburgers wafted to her nose. A frat boy's dream yet she seemed to be more interested in the pink soft goodness called cotton candy. She drooled. "Kagome……Kagome! Are you listening to me?" shouted Eri waving her arms around. As the two argued and grumbled as Yuka was just paying attention to cute guys passing by, Ayumi seemed to slither to Inuyasha.

"_Hey…_" purred Ayumi as she nuzzled into Inuyasha's robes. Inuyasha's eyes widened to a saucer as Ayumi acted like a chestnut cat. He started to freak out when Ayumi picked her head up and looked at him in a obsessive haze, she puckered her lips at him and giggled. There distance seemed to be decreasing also.

"Why don't we ditch them and go on our own ways. Does that seem fun?" asked in a way that made any man shudder, looking at him in the eyes and he seemed to be confused. He stood his ground, saying his famous line 'feh!' and pushed himself out of her grip and proceeded to the other girls. Though she didn't seemed to be finished as she kept a hold of his sleeve and actually _led _him to the other girls, but he didn't notice how she cuddled in his sleeve and wrapped her arm around his. Though Inuyasha did notice how Yuka, Eri, and Kagome's argument stopped instantly when Inuyasha stood next to Kagome with Ayumi still holding onto him.

"_Ayumi_," Kagome hissed locking eyes with her 'friend'. "You can let go of my fiancé now." Ayumi glared and let go of his sleeve hesitantly though. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her. Forgetting the tension in the air Ayumi started hopping up and down and pointing at a specific rollercoaster. '_The Terminator_?' thought Kagome sweat dropping, '_that sounds fun_.' Ayumi seemed to grin evilly, she knew that her friend Kagome was a little_queasy _around heights. Kagome began to shake in the knees.

"What's wrong Kagome?" said Ayumi sweetly. "Not too scared are you? If you are that's fine we all can-"

"No!" argued Kagome. "I'm just excited that's all," she added on smiling, trying to stop the shake in her knees. Inuyasha looked down at her and then at the scary machine where he could millions of screams and people raising their arms above their heads in these cars.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her. Kagome looked up into his eyes and she saw sincere. "We don't have to go." Kagome smiled and wiped off the dust on her clothes.

"No that's okay." She kissed his nose and commented on how sweet that was. He blushed cherry and said his favorite line 'feh.'

"I only said that so you wouldn't cry in front of everyone wench," said Inuyasha crossing his arms. Kagome growled and yelled at him.

"Hey! I wouldn't of cried! Si-" Inuyasha quickly slapped his hand on her mouth to muffle the word she was about to utter and Kagome glared at him.

"Shh do you want to reveal that I'm a half demon?" he hissed and Kagome smiled sheepishly. Fluttering her eyelashes cutely, she laughed nervously when her friends were looking at them strangely. Inuyasha smirked as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Hehe well………why don't we just go on that ride already!" Kagome shouted, but as soon as those words left her mouth. She just wanted to swallow them back up by the devilish grin on Ayumi's face. The way Ayumi looked right now was one of those scary people in a horror film, drumming their fingers together saying 'Good evening' in a hiss.

"Then let's go!"

Shippo sighed as he sat on a rock, a lollipop stuck in his mouth. Kirara nearby chasing mosquitoes and insects around. He sat there and wondered what took Kagome and Inuyasha so long, he knew Sango and Miroku were in the hut doing god knows what. Kaede doing her priestess duties and him with his friend Kirara playing around. He gave the stick a final lick before disposing it by throwing it behind him to the floor, unfortunately sticking to Kirara's forehead.

She whined and clawed at the stick, rolling around to try to get it off of her as Shippo just stood from his rock and stretched. "Ah I'm bored, I'll just go to the well to see if Inuyasha and Kagome have come back yet." Shippo strolled on by singing his own song, poor Kirara left behind to try to retrieve that lollipop stick from her fur. Even though unknown to him the sky seemed to darken, the air seem to be silenced only the sound of his song, which is……Rubber Ducky? Was heard. Eyes glowed in the shadows and Kirara seemed to be stricken in a fighting pose, forgetting the lollipop stick. Kirara growled.

The vibrations carried to his ear and he froze and gave her a sideways glance.

"What is it Kirara?"

She swallowed hard looking over at everything as the group and her were the ones next to ride in the carts. Hearing the screams in her ear drum sent a chill down her spine as she watched the different loops and turns. Kagome remembered the way her hair flew to the side when the cart was going so fast above her when it passed. It was fast. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her shoulder, he really didn't like a girl to be afraid especially his. He turned her around and kissed her forehead, mind the people in the background how her friends gushed. Kagome smiled and the metal gates opened to show that it was their turn. It was two people a seat so Ayumi fumed when Inuyasha started getting into the seat, Kagome closely following behind him. All of a sudden Ayumi seemed to push Kagome out of the way with a shove of her elbow and seemingly 'tripped' to land right by Inuyasha his face all confused as he looked back up to Kagome. He started to get up, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Don't worry it's fine just enjoy the ride Inu," Kagome smiled looking at Ayumi from the corner of her eye. She was irritating Kagome very much today. Inuyasha shrugged and continued to lay in his seat as Ayumi seemed to be leaning closer on him. Eri and Yuka exchanged glances as they all took their seats. Kagome seemingly fuming in her seat and pouting, Ayumi fluttering her eyelashes way too much as Inuyasha just wanted her to stop her advances. This was going to be a long day, then all of the sudden the machine jerked and men ran along side the carts to buckle metal straps across everyone's chest and Inuyasha growled when one came up to him, scared the man quickly strapped it on Inuyasha and proceeded quickly away.

Ayumi giggled, why Kagome shook her head as the man buckled her seatbelt and 'accidently' let his hand linger on her thigh and gave her a wink. The nerve! He was gone before she could yell at him. She let out a frustrated sigh as she watched Ayumi smile sitting by _her_Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head, smiling a little, now she sounded like possessive Inuyasha. As the ride jerked forward, the wind hitting her face she decided to breath calmly and let her stress not get the best of her. This just might be the last time she spent time with her friends, now that thought made Kagome sad.

"That was so much fun!" squealed Yuka jumping excitedly. Her friends had to agree with her, but Kagome seemed a little bit riled up still as she felt her head go dizzy again. The rollercoaster was fun, but she will _never _want to go on something called anything with the word scream or terminator ever again.

"Hey since we had such a fun time on that rollercoaster I suggested how about we try something else."said Ayumi, 'oh here we go.." thought Kagome. Ayumi pointed at a tent a few feet from them it was big and red stripes adorned and a ticket booth was in front of it holding a male teenager who just handed a little girl and her mother tickets. Their eyes went to the light colored sign it read, HALL OF MIRRORS FUN HOUSE.

**Ya I know cruddy hehe. Sorry for all that wait I promise I'll try to do better and not rushed next time okay. Well Happy New Year people and I'll try to update Bitter Enemies and Inuyasha Idol as soon as I can. sorry for so many spelling kistakes and grammar also.  
**


End file.
